A fleeting escape
by Vani88
Summary: *Won Honorable mention in the Best Domination Ever Contest* Post-BD: Bella and Edward are married. She was changed after the honeymoon but craves more than Edward can give her. Her deepest, darkest needs are met by another one of the Cullen men. Domsper
1. Yes Master

Penname: VaniV

Title: A fleeting escape

Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, Bella and Edward are married. Bella was changed after the honeymoon like intended, no complications (no Renesmée) but Bella craves more than Edward can give her. Her deepest, darkest needs are met by another one of the Cullen men. Written for the Best Domination Ever contest.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of SM's creations, although I like to take them out for play.

Contest: Best Domination Ever Contest

Bella's POV

_It had been going on a long time. Ever since my change, I guess. I had been looking forward to my immortality and becoming more "durable", as Edward always put it. Finally do away with all the self-imposed restraints and holding back my puritanical husband put on me, for fear of my life. Well, Bella Cullen, you got screwed once again, and certainly not the way you had planned. _

"Tsk tsk tsk" his velvet voice called me back to reality. Had I been human, I would have blushed, ashamed at being caught. I knew my slip-up wouldn't go unpunished. I didn't *want* it to go unpunished. I needed this, I needed Him.

"I'm sorry Major" lowering my eyes towards the floor, I waited. "The Hell you are… Don't forget that I can feel you, Kitten". I heard him walk towards me and sure enough, his cowboy boots appeared in my line of vision a split-second later.

He jerked my head back and my golden eyes met his crimson ones. I shivered, feeling more wetness pool between my legs. Jasper was one sexy motherfucker. "But don't worry kitten, you'll be sorry soon enough". He knew exactly what the red contacts were doing to me. He'd always wear them when he was with me and I was grateful for that. They made him look more like the badass I knew he could be.

My unnecessary breath caught in my throat at the sight of his attire: a simple white cotton shirt lazily falling, halfway unbuttoned over his faded jeans, his boots and a sexy hat perched atop his chin-length blonde curls that screamed Fuck Me. From my position on my knees in front of him I tried to discreetly adjust myself, anything to create friction. This made my skimpy skirt rise even higher on my pale legs. I was almost completely exposed. I knew he could smell my arousal, and that alone turned me on even more.

"You know the rules, baby girl. No touching, no coming, until I say you can. Are we clear on that ?" I was entranced by his lips and had to swallow once before nodding.

He walked around me, inspecting me. I felt like I was on display for him, to do with as he pleased. His fingers delicately ran through my waist-long, chestnut hair and I sighed at the feeling. He was the epitome of perfection : a typical southern gentleman when needed, but with a firm hand when it becomes necessary.

I kept my eyes trained t o the floor, only listening to the soft shuffling of his feet as he walked away from me. He came to a stop then and I strained my ears to hear what was going to happen next.

"Join me baby girl. It's been a long time and I want my cock in your mouth. I can't believe how much time it has been since I last had you". Vampire speed definitely had its perks, as I was in front of him before he was even finished speaking. I looked up at him through my lashes, waiting for permission. I had long since learned that anything done with him, in this room, had to be done with his permission. And it excited me, to be at his mercy, following his every whim. He was giving me what I craved, and I, so much I knew, was giving him what he craved.

"Tell me what you want, sugar" I loved the way his southern drawl became even more pronounced as we went on. "You know I love to hear you talk baby girl" his breath was close to my ear now and I was shivering. "May I suck your cock Major. I want to taste you in my mouth" "You may, baby girl"

Jasper's POV

_That's what heaven must feel like. Feeling myself, encased in Bella's hot mouth her amber eyes looking up at me.. There's nothing that I crave more on this earth, in this life…. I knew my relationship with Alice was missing something. Initially I thought that putting behind my darker days also meant putting behind my darker desires, it certainly meant that for Alice. For a long time, I didn't know that both could go hand in hand. It took me this desirable creature in front of me to realize that I could, in fact, live out my darkest fantasies while maintaining a vegetarian, a Cullen lifestyle. We were a perfect fit: The former soldier, dark, tormented and unstable with The Angel, bright, friendly and deep-rooted. Polar opposites at first glance, molded to fit together when you look closer._

Her skilled mouth brought me out of my reverie and I looked down at the girl, no, woman, on her knees in front of me. Our eyes met and I couldn't suppress a shiver. She was good, very good. She was what I had been waiting for, I was positive.

"That's it, baby, take me deeper into that beautiful mouth of yours. Let me hear how much you enjoy sucking me. God knows I love to have you like that, on your knees, for me only. You're my slut, and I don't care if he's touching your body, you are Mine, don't ever forget that. Only I can make you feel like this". Bella started moaning around my shaft, the vibrations adding to her skilful ministrations, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. With a deep roar I came into her mouth as she swallowed everything I gave her. "Yours, Major, only ever Yours". With one last soft kiss to my manhood, my beautiful pet sat back on her heels, head lowered, waiting for what was to come next.

_She was slowly settling down. After what I know must have been a stressful time with her husband, she needed me to ground her once more. Her whole demeanor seemed to change when she was around me, she was more relaxed, simply feeling better. I wish we didn't have to hide what we were._

"I'm very pleased with you sugar and I just might let you have some release once I'm finished with you. But that's for later, babygirl, I'm not done with you just yet". Her lust rose another notch, mirroring mine. "Do you want to know what else I plan on doing to you, pet?" "Yes Major" _God, her name for me made me quiver. I loved it how she so completely embraced and adored my past. _

"C'mere sugar" Bella let herself be wrapped willingly in my arms and I felt the back of her corset against my chest. Her breasts were pushed out invitingly beneath the black lace and I fanned my hands out across her torso, pushing my leg in between hers and feeling the delicious heat of her center seeping onto my clothed thighs. We were standing in front of a floor-length mirror and I could tell Bella was intrigued by the couple staring back at us.

My mouth was so close to her ear that she could feel my breath. I knew she wouldn't refuse the Major, but I also knew this was something she didn't necessarily feel comfortable about, so I had to tread carefully there. "I'm going to take you, here, right now, in front of that mirror." The hitch in her breathing didn't go unnoticed by me. "While I am fucking you, I want you to keep your eyes on me, in the mirror. I want to watch you, and I want you to watch me watch you. I know you can do that for me baby girl. I'll reward you later for that. Still no coming until I tell you, are we clear ?" Bella swallowed thickly, but nodded. We had come a long way, and I knew she was now ready for this.

"Very well, turn around and take off that skirt for me. The top can stay on. I find I rather like you like that." My girl slowly left my arms and bent down, giving me a luscious view of her firm bottom, removing her skirt as she went. She was deliciously bare underneath, just the way I liked her. I couldn't help myself and slapped her ass once, delighted by her yelp of surprise. Once divested of the offending garment she returned to me and her nimble fingers started working on my shirt, quickly removing it and leaving it to join her skirt on the floor. She simply ripped my jeans off, leaving me in my cowboy boots and hat. She bit her lip and looked up at me through her thick lashes expectantly.

I wasted no time spinning her around once more, bringing her closer to the mirror and pushing her upper body to lean on the railing in front of it. I kicked her legs a bit wider apart and she was now deliciously spread out for me. Her eyes met mine in the mirror and she trembled in anticipation. Taking my hard cock into one hand, I approached her, and she wriggled her ass appreciatively at me. "Naughty girl" Slap. Another slap. This time, I let my hand linger a little longer, dropping it down to her wet center. A tiny slap there. Bella was moaning by now. Oh, she was definitely enjoying this, but who was I kidding, so was I. _Hmm… there's something that I could try._ I coated my finger in her generous wetness and drew it back up again, bringing my hand to rest at the crack of her ass, my wet finger lingering on her hole. She tensed and I felt her nerves kick in as confusion settled about her.

"Don't worry kitten, someday I'll take that sweet ass of yours, but not today". Her feelings turned towards curiosity fast, and I was taken a little aback by her rapid change of mind. Maybe that was something worth exploring. "Do you like the idea of me fucking your tight virgin ass ? Does the idea of you giving me something you have never given another, something that your precious _husband_" I sneered inwardly at that, "would never even think about, turn you on ?". She didn't answer, but I didn't need to hear it, her lust at my words increased tenfold.

"It certainly turns *me* on, baby girl. The mere thought of taking your sweet little behind is enough to make me hard. I can't wait to show you all the pleasure I can make you feel. But that's something for another time. I am not finished with you yet, sugar". All that discussion about taking her ass had made me even harder and the General was starting to leak pre-cum. Taking myself in my hand once more, I started rubbing up against my girl, never quite entering her, just moving back and forth between her wet lips. I smiled to myself at her obvious discomfort, deciding she had been good enough.

"What do you see, baby girl?" She hesitated, and I was having none of that…. What do you see, I repeated, my voice strained now, I didn't want to punish her, it had been too long. "I see you, Major"… "Good girl… and what am I doing to you" "You're … You're teasing me. I can feel you against me, never quite inside… Please" She was getting impatient. Good… right where I wanted her "That's right my pet. I can feel how wet you are for me. You're dripping down your thighs… What do you want me to do to you, baby girl ? Tell me, and I will put you out of your misery."

She whimpered, and I knew she was holding on by a single thread. Soon she'd give in. That was always my favorite moment. The moment she accepted that I would be the one to give her release, the Major, and no one else. It turned me on to have her at my mercy. It is still a struggle for her, to accept the fact that she needs this, me, so much more than anyone else.

"I want you inside me" Tease, I knew she was holding out on me, but two could play at that game. I did slide into her, but I did so excruciatingly slowly, carefully, nowhere near satisfying. Just driving her crazy… and sure enough, once I was buried to the hilt, my beautiful pet lost it. "Please Jas-… Major… please fuck me, hard. I can't stand it anymore, please, take me… I want you hard and rough. Don't hold back Major."

I growled in satisfaction and pulled out all the way before slamming back, ruthlessly, forcefully. I had her hips in an iron grip, her mewling only fuelling my passion. "Look at yourself now, sugar" My voice was strained. She lifted her eyes to the mirror while I was still pumping inside her and the instant our eyes met, I growled out my release and filled her dripping pussy. I could feel her twitching around me, not quite coming, still holding back. She was going delirious with pleasure, and so was I. Feeding off her own lust had me instantly hard again.

I pulled out of her and she moaned in disappointment… "Shush, sugar. Join me on the bed" I dragged her to the bed by her hand… Splaying myself out on the bed, I pulled her on top. "I want you to ride me, sugar. Enjoy yourself and make me come, then you'll be allowed to come too. Don't you dare coming before me, understood" I yanked her chin to me and met her eyes. I know she couldn't trust her voice right now and her eyes were clouded. _Proud much, cowboy. _I chuckled to myself, it wasn't an easy feat to wear a vampire out, but then again, she had a similar effect on me.

She wasted no time impaling herself on my thick length and I was finally home again. "You're such a hot cowgirl, my sexy… Go on, fuck me as hard as you can" my encouragements had their desired effect as my sneaky girl snatched my hat from me and put it on her own head… My eyes rolled back in my head. That did it for me and my hands flew up to her hips pulling her down on me hard a few times more before I fell into an earth-shattering orgasm, once again. Her high-pitched wailing along with more delicious contractions of her hot flesh around me let me know that this time she followed suit. And in the throes of passion, I bent her down and bit her neck. Hard. She screamed and I felt her muscles contract around me once again. She never stopped moving against me as she rode out her second orgasm. I pushed more lust her way to numb the pain and soon she was thrashing violently again.

I soothingly licked the bite mark on her neck that had once upon a time been created by Edward. She loved to be bitten, and I loved to mark her. But that was my only possibility.

The same spot again and again.

Because she wanted to be marked.

Because it couldn't be discovered.

Because it couldn't be.

**_It's my first try at Twilight FF, please review_**


	2. A plan gone awry

Penname: VaniV

Title: A fleeting escape

Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, Bella and Edward are married (no Renesmée) but Bella craves more than Edward can give her. Her deepest, darkest needs are met by another one of the Cullen men. Written for the Best Domination Ever contest.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of SM's creations, although I like to take them out for play.

**Chapter 2 :**

Flashback (2 months before)

Bella's POV

We had reached to Isle Esme after my part of the deal was fulfilled. I was now officially Mrs. Edward Cullen and couldn't wait for my husband to live up to his side of the bargain. The first time was painful, of course, but nothing that I didn't expect, and most certainly nothing that I couldn't handle. I was desperate to see my husband's reaction on the next day at the bruises he inflicted upon me. I mean, what did he think it would be like ? We both enjoyed it (at least I think he did), so no need to fuss about it. I bruise easily, he knows that. But no, Mr. Prim-and-Proper had to refrain from touching me for almost the entire stay. I did convince him to indulge twice more, but he always held back… too much for my taste.

Well, I was gonna be a vampire soon, so after 4 years of wait you'd think I could wait another week, right ? Upon coming home, he went through with my change, like planned. I won't lie, it was excruciating, but thinking of him saw me through it and when I woke up, I was sure to finally get what I had been lusting after for a very long time.

My first hunt as a vampire was pretty messy, but once my hunger for blood was satisfied, another one kicked in, my heightened senses kicking it into overdrive and I couldn't help but pounce on Edward right away. He was taken aback by my actions, but I didn't read too much into it at the time and soon enough we were lying on the dirty forest floor, clothes strewn everywhere and breathing heavily.

It was in those first weeks that my need was unbearable and at the best of times we had to re-do our cottages on several occasions as a lot of surfaces had to pay the price of our intense love-making. For that is what it always was, love-making. Despite being durable, our physical relationship somehow never had that animalistic spark that I craved, that I knew came with being immortal. After all, the others hadn't exactly been private with their romps and Emmet had teased me on more than one occasion when I was still human.

I knew I had to do something for my relationship with Edward if I didn't want to end up frustrated. My co-conspirator Alice tried to help me any way she could and, with the excuse of a girl's night out, we went shopping for a few items I would need to fulfill my quest. If I think back on it, the lack of her usual bubbly self should have alerted me, but I was so absorbed in my plan that I did not pay the necessary attention to my surroundings.

As we returned from Seattle, Alice gave me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and wished me well, noting that everyone else would be out hunting in Canada. I was glad for the privacy we would have, as deep down I somehow sensed that this was a turning point in our relation. I ran off to our cottage and stepped into the shower, relaxing for a while and going through my plan in my head once again.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried myself and put on the clothes I had laid out. Checking my outfit in the mirror, I had to admit I looked hot. That would be something totally different, and I really hoped it would get a reaction out of Edward. The black laced corset along with the frilly white undershirt stood out against my pale skin, my breasts pushed out high beneath. The outfit was complimented by black high heeled Mary-Janes and knee-high white socks. To don a little piece of innocence, I threw on a burgundy cape that reached below my knees and fastened it around my neck. By the time I finished I heard my husband not far from the house. I sauntered into our bedroom and sat on the bed, my hood splayed open suggestively around me.

Less than a minute later, Edward walked into our room and nearly did a double-take when he saw me. _Oh oh, that doesn't look good at all for me. _

"What… what is this, Bella " I didn't need to be an empath to feel his disgust. " Do you care to… explain?" Finding Edward at a loss of words was rare.

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood and I got lost on the way to my grandmother. Could you help me out, Sir?" I batted my eyelashes in a last desperate attempt to save the situation. "Who do you think you are?" I couldn't believe it, my own husband was rejecting me.

"Who do *I* think I am? What do you mean by that? " I was working up a rage now, and felt humiliated. "What is wrong with you? You are refusing my advances and I can see the disgusted looks you've been giving me ever since I was changed. I want to be with you, in a normal way."

"Normal? You are the one who is behaving like a freak, dressing up in this appalling attire and degrading yourself. Do you honestly think that acting like Tanya is going to get you what you want ? Behaving like a cheap, common wh…"

Edward's POV

I stopped myself just in time, and yet too late. I knew the damage was done. Bella, or whoever this was at the moment, stood up and was now toe-to-toe with me. Her high heels made her tower a few inches over me and she truly looked menacing. I was a little worried that I had pushed her too far now and with her newborn strength I would be no match for her. I'd better let her cool down, after all being a very young vampire takes time adjusting to and I don't doubt that after the first year she would go back to normal. It would just take that much time to ignore her strange inclinations and wait until she sees reason. I sat down on our bed and sighed. It would be a long year.

Bella's POV

I just had to get out of there before I did something I'd regret. I had never considered hurting anyone, but the way my husband, of all people, had treated me… I shook my head, trying unsuccessfully to clear it. As I ran further, I heard the rushing of water somewhere East and decided to head there. Since my change I had never been left alone. I relished this personal time, even more so when I reached the edge of the forest and saw where my senses had led me. A very small lake created by cascading water greeted me and I was overwhelmed by the sense of peace that seemed to reign in this spot. Everything was lush and green and looked like out of a fairytale. After further exploration, it turned out there was a narrow cave at the far end of the cascade, barely big enough for two people, but very high.

I knew there and then this would be my new favorite spot. I settled down there and let the sound of the rushing water wash away my emotions, my shame. It just couldn't be. I knew I wasn't good enough as a human, but now that I was a vampire I wasn't looking that bad. I wondered what was holding him back. _Who are you kidding; it's probably that you're too plain, even for a vampire._ Inside my small rock shelter, water now trickling past me, becoming the tears I couldn't cry anymore. I sat in there for a long time, dry-sobbing at my inadequacy, my self-esteem hitting an all time low. I didn't even bother hiding as I knew no one would come looking for me. As Alice had pointed it out, everyone had gone.

After my sobbing had stopped, I still didn't want to leave my secret place, so I sat there, watching the skittish animals. It was a funny feeling to have small bugs wriggle over my now so sensitive skin. It was as though I could feel each of their tiny legs on me. I was glad that they did not seem to avoid me like I was expecting them to.

Suddenly, however, all living creatures hurried away as though scared by an invisible enemy. That's when I smelled him. I instinctively crouched, until I recognized the familiar scent. "Jasper" I acknowledged him but made no move to greet him.

"Alice sent me back here while we were on our way to Canada. She said I'd know where to find you. She didn't exactly tell me what happened but said you'd need me." Jasper gingerly advanced towards me and in turn, I backed away. I was in no mood for anyone. "What happened, Bella? You can tell me anything that's bothering you, and I know there is something, I could feel you from a mile away. You're giving off pretty strong emotions, darlin'".

Jasper's POV

I was beginning to question the pixie's suggestion. It was clear that she wasn't willing to talk to anyone, much less to me. She held her cloak close to her body in a protective stance. Her anger was escalating and I contemplated backing off before it affected me. I tried sending her calm but to no avail. "There's nothing wrong with your desires. Your needs are perfectly…."

"What I need, or don't need, is none of your fuckin' business Jazz" she was really out of control now and worse, it was drawing me in. I felt rage wash over me, and before I knew what I was doing I stepped into her personal space, towering menacingly over her despite the heels she wore. I wanted to intimidate her, but I had forgotten that this wasn't the old Bella. She was a vampire, and she wasn't going to back down.

That's the moment she chose to growl and snap at me. My warrior instincts kicked in and I had my hand around her neck and slammed her against the cave wall in a flash. The second my hand touched her, a spark lit up my hand, and I am sure she felt it too, for her anger had disappeared completely. In its wake I felt her lust increase exponentially. She shivered and swallowed thickly. I let go of her neck, confused.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry, Bella, that was a … totally inappropriate of me." I absentmindedly ran a hand through my hair. That was absolutely uncomfortable. I, the Empath, was a t a loss what to say. Turning on my heel, I dashed out of the cave, leaving an equally stunned Bella behind.

I needed to think.


	3. The beginning of something new

Penname: VaniV

Title: A fleeting escape

Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, Bella and Edward are married (no Renesmée) but Bella craves more than Edward can give her. Her deepest, darkest needs are met by another one of the Cullen men. Written for the Best Domination Ever contest.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of SM's creations, although I like to take them out for play.

**AN: A fleeting escape got an Honorable Mention in the Best Domination Ever Contest. Thank you to all who voted and thank you for Jaspersnaughtygirls for hosting the contest. **

Chapter 3: The beginning of something new

Jasper's POV

My feet carried me before I made sense of what I was doing. This just couldn't be. Trying as I might to make sense of what had just taken place I just couldn't figure it out. There was no use denying it, the spark that we felt when we connected couldn't have been just my imagination. Bella must've felt it too…

_What does this mean though_… My mind was kicking into overdrive already. With that single touch it was as though everything had shifted within me, there really was no better way to explain it. I felt… complete. In my nearly 200 years as a vampire I had met and observed enough vampires to recognize that intense pull… _No_ I shook my head out of this cruel joke, it just can't be…. _She's with Edward and you're with Alice_

I started pacing, desperate to steer my thoughts away from the dangerous slope they were on, but I knew that I would merely end up succumbing to them. Deep in my undead heart, I knew that this is something I could not, and would not, ignore.

Coming to that conclusion only raised more questions, and they seemed to become more complicated as time passed… What about Bella? What does she think, or feel? _Don't kid yourself, empath, you know exactly what she felt_… But then again, that just can't be…

_She hasn't lived through your world, she wouldn't understand, wouldn't want *that*… she'd run away screaming_… The voice of reason didn't sound particularly convincing, even in my own mind.

"**But you felt her interest, her lust… didn't you?" **The dark voice in my head was slowly getting the upper hand.

_She's just looking for a small thrill, a change from her wussy husband… She couldn't take you on, there's too much to deal with, too much darkness too much pain, too much suffering…_

"**She'd love that" **Darksper quipped

_She wouldn't, you can't subject her to your deviated ideas, forget it._ That was something I was ready to fight myself on.

"**Just a little try"**

_NO_

"**Yes"** The teasing voice in my head was egging me on.

"NO!" my definitive growl was loud enough to frighten anyone that would have been near. I just couldn't entertain this type of thoughts, not with her, not with her purity, her innocence….

I was torn between simply giving in to that voice pushing me to try to make her see me for what I really was, what I'd had to hide from everyone, wife included, and just run back home and forget this ever happened when I heard her.

"Alice."

I barely acknowledged her presence, feeling ashamed. The pixie sauntered towards me, merry and cheerful as ever, perhaps even more so than usual. "It's okay Jazzy, trust your instincts, they haven't misled you in the past, they won't do so now. We love each other, but not as lovers anymore… we can be good friends. Don't worry, and don't feel guilty because of me. There's someone out there for everyone of us, it just takes more or less time to find them" her singsong voice disappeared in the trees along with her and I was once again left alone, pondering her revelations in addition to my already rambling thoughts.

I'd never thought I could have a conversation with myself before, but I stand corrected. My head was almost aching from the turmoil and I could bet that somewhere not far away, in a cave, someone else was going through a similar torment.

Bella's POV

"What the hell" as Jasper left me, I couldn't do anything but stare… to say I was confused would be the understatement of the year, or perhaps the century. I don't know what had happened in those few seconds that he grabbed me, but I wanted it again.

That admission shocked me; I was supposed to belong to Edward, to want to be with him for all eternity. That's what I had signed up for, right? Only now, that didn't seem so right anymore.

My back still against the cave wall where I had been shoved up only moments before, my legs gave way and I slowly slid down and wrapped my arms around myself, dry-sobbing. I didn't know what to do. The rational side of my brain just wanted to forget all about what just happened, but the emotional (and right now, more realistic) side of it knew that that was simply impossible, that this hadn't just been a little incident, but the beginning of something new, something bigger.

At that thought, somehow my mind seemed to calm down. It was as though admitting this to myself had relieved me of the pressure that I had been feeling around Edward. Thinking about it, it now felt as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I was finally being myself, the person **I** wanted to be, and not the person someone, Edward, made me out to be. For the first time since I came into this supernatural world, I felt free and lightheaded. And I knew that this was all due to Jasper. My mind did not even register that this was Jasper we were speaking about, my husband's brother, my best friend's husband… it was just Jasper, and I knew right then that I needed him. Gracefully jumping from the opening of the cave, I raised my cloak high enough to avoid wetting it in the knee high water as I waded through it. Once on dry land, I sprinted after Jasper, letting my vampiric senses guide me in the search of my savior.

I smelled him before I saw him. I could feel he was anxious as I had rarely seen him pace before. It constricted my heart to know that I was most probably the cause for this. I didn't even stop to wonder anymore where this sentiment came from, nor to ponder that it wasn't even my prerogative to have those feelings for a _married man_ ! but I simply stepped up to him. I had lost my shoes in the cave and now, standing in front of him I felt almost helpless. He was so much taller than me, so much a man. I shivered at the mere thought of that and by the way his head whipped around, I knew he could decipher my feelings. He, however, was blank. It scared me. Everyone's face normally reflected an emotion of some sorts, and even if I wasn't an empath, I could at least minimally gauge them. No such luck with him. The blankness in his eyes was disconcerting. It was as though he was lost in his own world, not taking in anything around him.

"Jasper" my timid whisper had a little effect, considering that he now stared at me. Having those cold, unexpressive eyes trained on myself wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for and I subconsciously lowered my head, not meeting his eyes anymore….

His low hiss roused me out of my submissive pose as I took in his posture. He exuded masculinity and strength and truly looked like someone to be feared, someone not to be messed with. I swallowed, more out of habit than actual necessity, but kept my glance trained on his, afraid that if I were to make any sudden move he'd prance at me. I definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of his emotions right now.

"Jasper" I tried again, a little more forcefully this time. "I want to know what just happened, in the cave, I felt it, and don't tell me you didn't feel it either". I was rambling, but I didn't care at the moment. The added benefit of that was that Jasper slowly started focusing more on me, and he came back from wherever his mind was before that. "I can't explain it, I feel this pull towards you, and I want it, … I want it all. "I surprised myself by uttering those words, but they were nothing but the truth. Somehow he had strung a chord deep within me and it was all I could do not to fall to my knees in front of him. I wanted to worship him, I wanted to be at his mercy, to serve him. I wanted to be His, as simple as that. The realization shook me, but the surprise was short-lived as my undead heart hitched in my chest. That was truly what I needed, what I wanted, and I would stop at nothing to get it. My jaw set in determination and I hoped that the pull I felt was the same he felt, because I wasn't taking "No" for an answer.

Jasper's POV

"I want it all" through her little tirade I was all intent on brushing her off, as everything slowly came back into focus, but with that one sentence, she once again blew me away…. I couldn't contain the low, menacing growl that forced its way out of my chest.

_That ridiculous girl doesn't know what she's asking for. Give her a taste of it, and you'll find her running for the hills. No one can handle you; you know that, you've tried. You wanted to be like everyone else, tried to fit in… and it worked well. Until this frail little being, formerly an insignificant human, tore right through the carful façade you'd spent decades building, in a matter of seconds. _

_Make her see sense and frighten her away once and for all."_ My inner voice was undeterred that just scaring her would do the trick, but unconsciously, deeper down in my being, I knew otherwise.

I'd had my try at this before, and the rejection that Alice inflicted upon me had hurt. Deeply. And she hadn't seen half of what it was that I had locked away inside me, that I lusted for and craved like a thirsty man craved water.

I stalked menacingly towards Bella, who still had her head bowed submissively. I couldn't explain what that sight was doing to me. I've had other people submit to me, of course ,but always out of fear. I didn't get that impression from Bella at all, her pose indicated something much more voluntary , so much more natural…

_But it couldn't be now, could it ? This innocent angel…_ I shook my head

_She doesn't know what she's getting herself into_. I was at her side in an instant. Her eyes were trained straight in front of her, resting on my marred chest. Her feelings didn't make sense to me; there was no trace of fear or disgust, or even discomfort. All I felt was acceptance, devotion and… god forbid, lust again.

"Look up at me Bella" my voice came out low and gravelly, but she immediately raised her golden orbs to mine, her soft features looking up at me tentatively through her dark lashes. I figured a minimal level of honesty was the best way to go here.

"Sit with me" I motioned to a rock at the edge of the clearing and we took off towards it, in stride. I motioned for her to sit down and rested my body next to hers and began talking in a soft voice, "I felt what you felt before too Bella, and believe me when I say that it's not an easy task for me to be here with you right now and tell you that we will have to ignore whatever happened there" her eyes widened at that and I started in front of myself to avoid having to gaze at her face, the sadness and disappointment already palpable in the air.

"There are many things that you don't know about vampires yet, and while I can tell you about them, you are in no state to experience those things. They are extremely damaging, and with my history, as you very well know, you know that this isn't something to be taken lightly. I am not the person I pretend to be. There are dark sides to me, dark ones that have nothing to with killing humans anymore… something that is locked away far deeper, and far more powerful. I t could destroy you. Please Bella, trust me on this, it is not something that is worth knowing, I don't want you to think bad of me."

"Jasper, I'd never" I cut her off

" You have no idea how. … intense certain things can get, and I don't blame you for asking , but please Bella, this is something I have to deal with alone, and it should be no one's burden but mine to bear." I could feel her sadness, her acceptance, but also a little determination sneak in. I couldn't have that now, could I.

"Bella, I've told you this, not to scare you or to pique your curiosity, but just so that you know. I'd never keep anything from you, but you have to settle for this. That's all" I watched her posture as she relaxed and nodded, reluctantly, so much I could tell, but nodded nevertheless. I relaxed noticeably; maybe things would work out for the better now.

"I'm proud of you Bella, You're a smart girl… "

She shivered at that and her lust flared back

"I want to be YOUR smart girl, Major". The way she bit her lower lip was my undoing. How long had it been… Even I did not remember. Little did she know that with this one word she had unlocked that past, unleashed the Major within me.

In a desperate attempt to quell my over boiling desires, I grabbed her wrists roughly and forced them behind her, holding them in one hand and approached her ear: "I've warned you girl… but you don't seem to heed my warnings. Is that what you want?"

"It's you I want, Major. All of you. I want to see the real you, the one I know you keep hidden for fear of being judged. I won't judge you."

This girl was just too perceptive for her own good. I knew there and then that I had lost the battle and that I'd do anything to keep her with me, anything for her.

"Are you sure you can handle the Major? A lot of it ain't pretty" She nodded and I knew I was in big trouble then. Two words sealed my, or more appropriately her, fate:

"All right"

**I noticed a lot of people added this story to their alert or favourite lists, thank you guys, it makes me really happy. I'd love to hear from you guys, don't feel shy to drop a review :)**


	4. Silver Falls

Disclaimer : Like usual, I own nothing. If I owned the Major, I doubt I'd be sitting online writing about what he can do *gg*

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I got, I was floored to hear from so many of you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and hope you'll love this chapter too. I have a pretty good idea of the direction the story is going in, but I'd love to hear from you, what you think will happen, what you'd like to happen (maybe I can take that into consideration too).**

Chapter 4 : Silver Falls

Bella's POV

"All right". I took a deep breath, I couldn't believe it. He agreed. _Agreed to what?_ My rational mind kicked back in. After all, we never really talked about anything, about what is involved. And yet, somehow it just feels natural, and I knew I wanted everything he was willing to give me.

My hands were still in his grasp, held behind my back. Any movement was simply impossible and I couldn't do anything but raise my head to look into his eyes. Normally a warm butterscotch, they had gone obsidian, whether because of his anger at our discussion, at my defiance, or at lust, I couldn't gauge. Sometimes I wish I were the one who read emotions...

His mouth collided with mine before I had time to ponder my lack of empathy and his tongue pushed into my mouth, not taking no for an answer. His lips forcefully encased mine and he wasn't making any effort to conceal his razor sharp teeth. Quite the opposite actually, using them on my tongue and biting me...I thought I would come on the spot. If I was wet before, I was now positively soaking. I had never thought about those aspects of intimacy, as I had never been exposed to them. I was a little ashamed to admit that it turned me on to no end.

Moaning greedily into his mouth I desperately tried to crush myself closer against his body. Feeling him was my only priority now. He did not relent and we both fought for dominance in that kiss. My hands still securely held behind my back, the cloak had shifted a little and I became painfully aware of the attire I had donned. My breasts pushed against Jasper's torso and I felt his groan reverberate through his whole body as he took in my state of undress. Releasing my hands, he slowly trailed one hand down to my waist while the other quickly divested me of the cloak I wore.

I was standing in front of him in nothing but lingerie and I felt ashamed, filthy almost. _Empath_my brain reminded me, a split secondtoo late. I tried vainly to subdue these unwelcome emotions, but he had latched onto them. My jaw was forced up and I found myself looking once again into his onyx eyes. _Duh._ He wasn't happy.

"Don't you ever, and Isabella, I mean ever, feel ashamed of you, or your body. I will not tolerate such a thing. Are we clear on that?" his voice meant business. I looked up at him, shocked and I admit a little intrigued at where this was going to lead. My body betrayed me anew at that thought. I'd go as far as he would want me to go, and gladly. All negative emotions forgotten, I focused on how incredible the man in front of me was making me feel.

"Now hush there, kitten, that's better" Jasper's words shook me out of me reverie, and I was at a loss what to do. How would this work, what would happen to us, and most importantly, what were we to each other?

I shivered in pleasure as Jasper's nails raked along my exposed shoulders and down the corset. He stepped up to me at the exactly same time his hands pulled me closer to him. *Very* close. I could feel him hard beneath his jeans and moaned at the sensation. He bent his head towards me and rather than the kiss I was expecting, brought his mouth to my ear. "I will make you mine, babygirl, I can't wait". My skin broke out in goose bumps at his words and I squirmed at his breath ghosting over me. His teeth grazed my earlobe and I was shaking. My legs could barely hold me. He hadn't even done anything and I was already a pile of goo. _Way to go girl._ I willed my mind to calm down and savored the god standing in front of me instead. On their own accord, my now free hands travelled to the impressive bulge in his pants and the low rumble in his chest told me I was on to something. I raked my nails along the garment and was astonished as it gave way, leaving him very much exposed. I swallowed hard. He was going commando His smirk was downright evil as I looked up at him and the promise, or threat, that entailed comforted me in my choice. _This was the right thing to do_

"Now what are you waiting for babygirl. Seeing as you already broke my clothes, I had hoped you'd make it worth my while." his voice had dropped several octaves and held a deliciously naughty note that I found worth exploring.

"And how exactly were you thinking I'd _make it worth your while_?" playing innocent was funny and the gleam in his eyes at my air-quotation marks made me clench my thighs together in self-consciousness. I don't think there had been a time in my life where I was as aroused as now. There were certainly many things that would make this worth *my* while. I'd go out on a limb here and bet that most of them would be more than acceptable to the man I had in front of me. My mouth watered at the thought of him, the little him. _W__ell, the Big Him_ my subconscious mind countered, and at the same time, a flicker of fear went through me. _Would he be able to tell I am a novice? What if I am not good enough? What if_…

"What's going on Isabella?" his velvet voice interrupted my musings and I looked down, not sure how to phrase it best. "I... well, I do... I really do want to make it up to you. I just don't... I mean..." I took a deep breath "iwanttotakeyouintomymouthbuti'veneverdonethisbefore". There. Big girl, I said it. I looked up at him through my lashed and was glad I did. If I hadn't, I would have missed the look of utter surprise on his face. "Never" It was more a statement than a question. He ran his hand through his hair, seeming lost in thought. "He doesn't approve of it. It's "dirty and demeaning"", I added meekly, my eyes on the ground once more. "But you don't" again he didn't require an answer. I shook my head slowly.

Jasper's POV

_Oh dear, I just couldn't believe it. Here I was, basically trying to send her screaming into oblivion, and there she goes with that admission. I had never considered my brother to be that fucked up. I knew he had moral standards, but one would think that he'd had enough time to lose the uptightness of his times. Hell, what was I supposed to say, or even Carlisle, who was a few centuries older?_

So many firsts here, how should I go about this? This wasn't a normal relationship, not from her side, and certainly not from mine. The pull I feel towards her was far from normal. I'd have to confirm my suspicions with Carlisle, but I have a pretty good idea as to where this was headed. Now on to the other issue at hand. Isabella is clearly very inexperienced. While intriguing me, I cannot deny that it thrilled me to a certain extent. I would be the one to show her what pleasure was really about. I couldn't help but feel grateful for that. I would show her the real me, I don't go back on my word, but it's something we'll have to work up to. Her confidence, if she had any to begin with, for in all honesty, I don't really remember her as anything but Edward's little puppy, following him around as though she was lost, had taken a multitude of blows. The task of building her back up wouldn't be an easy one, but I knew I had to do it, for her, and for us... Working through all the issues would probably take years, but when you have eternity in front of you, that's not really a problem...

"Come with me Isabella, there is a place I want to show you" I took her hand in mine and we headed West towards Mount Rainier. I always appreciated the area, especially now in the fall. Snow had already started to fall even in the lower areas, so the chances of meeting hikers were extremely slim. I wanted to share my special place with Bella. It seemed like we had the same sort of tastes. The Silver Falls were a favorite place of mine to retire to when things were getting too stressful, or to simply spend time away from the family, or rather, from their emotions, which could sometimes be quite overwhelming. Alice knew this, and she let me have my personal space. Up until today, I had never brought anyone up here, I never felt the need. This girl, woman, however, made me want to share myself, like I owed her the real me.

The further we ran, the higher Bella's spirits soared, until her excitement reached a peak as the flanks of the mountain rose before us. Thanks to our enhanced senses, we could already make out the sound of the waterfall that was still a few miles above us. I took Bella's hand in mine and we climbed the remaining distance together, still in silence.

The distinct smell of ice water drifted up to our noses and soon enough, we closed in on my favorite location. Bella just stood there and I noticed her eyes widening in surprise, and awe. The untouched beauty of this particular spot is what made it so special for me. It retained the necessary calm for me to be able to think about things, and yet at the same time, the rushing of the water made it seem alive, as though it had a mind of its own.

I came up behind her and cradled my arms around her and pulled her to myself. The run had managed to subdue my desire a fraction, but it flared back to life as soon as I reached out to the beautiful woman close to me, the scent of her chocolate curls invading my nose. I groaned and she in turn pushed herself back harder against me. The sexual tension was back once again. I interlaced my hands with hers and pulled our joined palms back to my body. Encourage her to touch me, exploring unknown territory the way I was chartering her body. She took the hint and hands that previously lay dormant against my behind tentatively squeezed my butt. She chuckled and the smile in her voice was as evident to me as the emotions she was projecting and I had to keep myself from taking her right then. _We need a slow build-up_ I admonished myself

"Do you remember how I wanted to take you before? This time, my teeth did nick her ear and she inhaled a delicious breath. On the exhale, she slowly nodded and the anticipation that filled the air was nearly enough to make me throw all caution to the wind... Nearly. Despite what my family might think about me, the gift I have makes me in fact stronger and not weaker when it comes to resisting temptation. And resisting was imperative at the moment. "I swear that I will do just that, right here. Right now" I can't wait anymore to make you mine, I really can't. I know this might not be the perfect place, and I can see how... "

"Shhh... it's perfect" a delicate finger against my lips interrupted me and I found myself utterly floored as I gazed at the burnt caramel eyes of the beauty in my arms. She had turned to face me fully now and Her dark eyes made me want to do unspeakable things to her. The darkness inside me was eager and overjoyed.

I led my Bella into the woods, a little away from the noisy waterfalls and into a little clearing. The grass had not yet wilted and while a little snow covered the ground, it looked very inviting nonetheless. Playful Bella had come out now as she tackled me and we both fell onto the ground, rolling and fooling around a little more. She almost had me pinned once, damn the newborn strength and my gentlemanly behavior, but I wasn't gonna let her win this fight. I had not only a reputation to uphold, but a point to make as well. *I* was the one in control here. Playful was gone now and in an instant the fight had switched from mere play to a ranking fight among two animals.

I must admit, seeing her lose herself to her instincts like that was about the hottest thing I had seen, but working with newborns for centuries had me at an advantage here. I couldn't bring myself to end our battle with my powers, enjoying this form of release too much, so I solely relied on my experience to force her into submission. We knocked a few trees off their roots in our frenzy, alternatively having the upper hand, when I finally managed to pin her down with all my body weight. Her hands were underneath her back, and I straddled her legs making any movement impossible, while my hands kept her torso down and avoiding her sharp teeth at any cost. In a last show of dominance, I pushed her head to the left and pinned her onto the ground firmly, closing in on her neck, my teeth bared. She was snarling, but it was a feeble attempt to counter me. My whispered voice sealed the deal, and her body went limp underneath me "I won".

I was immensely pleased to see that she had put up a fight. Maybe we were not fundamentally different after all. She was shifting slightly underneath me and I felt her every curve press against me. After the thrill of the fight, another need was back full force, and I was going to claim her, not only as my partner but as my mate. She felt the change in the atmosphere as she looked up at me expectantly. Her hands had moved to lie over her head in the grass and I couldn't have imagined a more beautiful sight. She was ready for me, inviting me in, and I intended to take full advantage of it.

"Don't move your hands babygirl" she shivered and nodded, licking her lips in anticipation. That was all it took, my mouth was on hers in an instant, my hands groping and gripping what I could, shedding her clothes with barely a flick of my finger. The corset and top were soon disposed of and my Bella was lying in front of me, gloriously naked except for her socks and shoes. My Isabella. "Mine" I growled and gripped her thigh, spreading her open to my eyes. She was deliciously bare. I ran my finger slowly along her very exposed sex and she squirmed under my touch. _We can't have any of that now, can we. _ "Babygirl, close your eyes and concentrate on what you feel. Let me explore you, your body. I want to know everything about you". She did as I asked and her eyelids fluttered shut.

I resumed my discovery of the goddess that lay before me and noted a small, heart-shaped patch of dark skin on her left inner thigh. I slowly traced the shot and Bella shivered. "Now what do we have here, my wonderful girl?" I spoke just loud enough for her to hear me and continued tracing the mark, making sure to arouse her even further. "It's... a birthmark" her breath was ragged. "It looks like I've found a sensitive spot here, my doll, one that I will explore in detail now". With those words I leaned in close to the apex of her thighs and blew a soft breath on the mark that stood out against her milky white skin. The shivers turned into trembling when I ran a nail over her special spot. My hands went to her hips and forced her body down at the same time my tongue dipped in to lick her there, the satisfied rumbling in her chest turning me on to no end. I was so close to her wetness that I couldn't stay away if my life depended on it.

Her startled gasp as my lips touched her nether ones was enough to encourage me and I dipped my tongue inside her to lap at her intimate fragrance. No blood in the world could ever compare, if I had ever been addicted to something, it paled in comparison to Bella and her taste. I could forever go without blood if I only meant I would feast on this gorgeous creature before me. Here I was, so enraptured by her reactions that it didn't even bother me when her hands came up to my head and pressed me more tightly against her burning center. I backed away a little to let my breath blow over her over sensitized labia. Isabella was moaning continuously now and I decided it was time to include her clit in the ministrations too. Her moans had turned to whimpers by now and I could feel from her emotions, as well as from her body's reactions, that she was seconds away from coming. In an attempt to throw her over the edge, I summoned my own lust and pushed it all at her, sending her over with a high pitched wail that made me glad we were so far away from the house. Before I had time to react, Bella had taken advantage of my lapse in concentration and had me pinned to the ground. Now she had the advantage and it was my head that connected with the floor in a thud. Like I did before, she also leaned in to my ear, but her promise is what threw me off.

Bella's POV

I had taken advantage of his momentary distraction and now had Jasper pinned under me, after having had the most mind-blowing orgasm ever. I was eager to return the favor and seeing Jasper's reaction at that was well worth overcoming the shame I had in telling him my plans out loud. I civically unbuttoned his shirt and he obligingly rolled to the side and let me remove it. Divested of the offending piece, he was totally bare and for the first time I allowed myself a closer look at his manhood standing proud and at attention. My, was he big. I wondered if I was going to be able to fit him into my mouth at all.

I gently raked my nails across his torso and was delighted to see his nipples pebble up. I couldn't resist the temptation and leaned down to take one into my mouth. Apparently, he liked that, judging from the way his hands were frantically gripping anything he could get a hold of. I smiled to myself and straddled his legs at knee level. His manhood was out of reach, but I figured I'd tease him a little first. My wetness had been dripping down my thighs before, and now his legs were starting to slick up as well. He didn't seem to be grossed out by that at all, _sigh_ I really had lots of things to learn. The sex god below me was definitely a mouthwatering piece. My lust increased once more, and judging by the way his member twitched, Jasper was painfully aware of what direction my thoughts had taken. _Man up, Cullen, you know you want it_. My inner pep talk was thankfully over and I shivered in anticipation of the first taste as I bowed my head down, scooting a little lower on Jasper's legs so my face was now level with his groin.

He had the slightest happy trail leading from his navel to the golden blonde curls surrounding his beautiful cock. I relished being able to be so close to him, and I swallowed hard in anticipation at what I was about to do. First I only used a finger to gingerly touch his tip and was immediately rewarded with a low groan that made my insides melt and gave me the necessary courage to continue my explorations. A soft breath on his shaft caused him to twitch anew, and a small drop of precum leaked from the slit. My tongue was on him in an instant as I had my first taste of his essence. I moaned around him and his hands that had previously been occupied at ripping out the grass around us came to my head to encourage me, slowly guiding me deeper around his cock, instructing me in the rhythm he preferred. His taste in my mouth was simply incredible and before long I had adapted to his rhythm, inching a little closer to the base of him with every pass. I never knew how useful it was not to have a gag reflex and relished in that newfound knowledge. I could tell he was enjoying it by the constant moans vibrating through his chest. Becoming brave, I wanted to try something new and my hands went on exploring my man while my mouth was otherwise occupied. I cupped his balls in my hand and rolled them around, eliciting more groans from him. Slipping my finger into my mouth, I thoroughly wet it and proceeded to caress him with my nail only. He was twitching more and more and felt he was close to coming. I wasn't really expecting that initially but found myself too entranced to stop now. My wet finger ran around his perineum and that is when he lost it. His hands on the back of my head kept his manhood firmly encased in my mouth as he roared and, with three powerful thrusts, emptied himself into my mouth. I swallowed all of him and moaned around his cock at the same time, which was exciting him once again.

I was enjoying myself so I was a bit put off when he pulled me up, but I was soon rewarded with a deep, possessive kiss that I reciprocated eagerly.

Jasper POV

I was breathing hard. That was probably the first time in my life I came so hard. Wow. "You're an incredible woman my Isabella". Forcing my tongue into her mouth, I could faintly taste myself on her. It had been an unexpected turn of events when she went down on me, one which I had thoroughly enjoyed.

"I need you babygirl. Let me claim you, you're mine." I whispered over and over. My lust had not ebbed in the slightest, if anything it was only fueled by my need to be one with my Bella. She laid back down and pulled me on top of her, baring her neck for me. The submissive pose. I couldn't explain what this did to me, Instead, I just cupped her sex, wet once again and slightly slapped her on her most intimate area, enhancing her need just a notch. "Take me" she was whimpering. I loved how I could undo her with such a simple move. She was as much mine as I was hers. In response to her plea, I plunged into her in one deep stroke and howled my pleasure at finally being one. If I had thought I knew what sex and pleasure could be like, I realize now that I had never felt anything as deep and as intense, as being inside of Bella. I needed her more than blood, more than anything. And I needed to prove it, make it official. I needed to bite her, to make her mine. In a last bout of lucidity I remembered that this was our secret and in order to keep it that way I did the only thing I could: I bit her, right where Edward had bitten her before, imprinting my mark upon her, erasing the one that was put on her before.

She screamed, the small bout of pain numbed by the mind-blowing passion and love I sent her way and tumbled with me over the edge.

Mine. Forever.

Forever ?

**A/N: Feel free to comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one. **


	5. Snippets of Happiness

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the story, including the ones who did so anonymously. 100 reviews already, I'm delighted... Also, as the question has come up a lot, I feel the need to clarify about Alice : Yes, Alice knows that Jasper and Bella are developing a relationship. She won't be a "bad guy" in this fic, as she is very accepting of that new relationship. Edward and Bella are formally still together, but Bella will not continue their physical relationship. Edward does not know about the "betrayal" yet, bu he will soon find out, probably in the next chapter. It won't be pretty, he will definitely be the bad guy in this story. If that's not your cup of tea, you're warned ;)  
**

**This chapter mentions snippets of the life of the Cullens during the next month and a half leading up to the events in chapter 1. Soon you'll know how everything started, and more importantly, how Edward comes to know and what will happen.**

Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me, except the idea of the story... Not even the Major *sigh* Although I terribly wish he did.**  
**

**Chapter 5: Snippets of happiness**

That very first day I had her in the clearing was probably the most intense moment of my life. While I totally lost it with her, at the same time I felt an eerie sense of right flood me. I knew that this is how things should be going, that's what the future had in store for us.

Jasper POV

Alice was waiting for me as I returned. Bella and I had run home together, but she dropped by at the main house while I decided to go for a quick hunt. "I know what happened, and I don't blame you for anything. It's the way it should be" her quiet acquiescence came before I even had time to open my mouth to speak. She hugged me tightly, and I felt nothing but friendship and acceptance coming from her. That is certainly making things easier. But it didn't resolve the Edward issue.

"Bella and you are meant to be, Jazz, never doubt that. But don't underestimate Edward. You two need to come clear on this, the sooner the better". With those words, she sauntered off into her closet, presumably to find an appropriate dress for the evening get-together. I ran my hands through my hair. _How was I going to face Bella without giving us away?_

Bella POV

I was sitting in the bedroom I still shared with Edward, lazily combing through my auburn locks. The rage I had felt before at Edward's rejection had faded into nothing. _Strange, how seemingly intense feelings can just vanish_. I couldn't begin to understand it myself. It simply didn't matter anymore.

Something that however, did matter was how to face Edward now that I didn't feel anything for him anymore. He would no doubt expect me to be mad at him, and I definitely didn't want to share any more intimacy with him. The sooner he knew the better for all of us.

Jasper POV

I was glad Bella had decided on spending as little time as possible with Edward. After all, considering how he acted, it was only fair, which served our purpose too. Sullen Cullen, as she had taken to calling him was sulking somewhere in the woods, which left us with ample time to explore our new-found relationship.

I relished having my Isabella at my mercy. If I had initially wondered if she was really cut out for this, if she really had the strength to not only submit to me, but to accept all of me the way I was, she had proven me wrong once again.

I had her tied spread-eagled to the bed. Her hands and feet were restrained with handcuffs that couldn't hold her, but it was my command that literally prevented her from moving. We had done this a few times already and her cooperation was somewhat lacking at the beginning, to say the least. She used to rip off her restraints at the most inopportune moments. My mind drifted back to that fateful day I decided to deal with it once and for all

"_What. The. Fuck." My voice was eerily calm and by the looks in her eyes, Isabella knew she was in trouble. I didn't give a damn so much about the handcuffs as the fact that she had once again disobeyed me. Apparently my first warning was considered a joke by the lovely lady. That'll teach me to be too friendly. I was standing next to the dresser in the guest room we were currently in and enjoyed watching my pet squirm under my scrutiny. She was ashamed, I could feel that. And sorry. I smiled at myself, she'd be apologetic soon. "C'me here, sugar" I drawled and she slowly rose from the bed to walk towards me. "On your knees. I didn't tell you to get up. You'll crawl to me and beg me for forgiveness. I love to hear you beg, slut". I closed my eyes and cringed. While thrilling me, it was not without difficulty I let myself lose like that. Amazingly, her lust skyrocketed and I was amazed once again at how well a fit we were. A heady sense of power overcame me and as I opened my eyes once more, she was at my feet, her head bowed and her hands crossed in front of her. _

"_My pet" her eyes fluttered up to me and she was looking at me, contrite. She had not yet earned the permission to speak, so silent she was, waiting. "What is going to happen to you now, my sweet?" I spoke gently and my hand cupped her chin to have her look me in the eyes. At this very moment, she was the epitome of beauty._

"_I moved when I was told not to, Sir" she stilled, but did not break eye-contact. I nodded. "And what did I tell you would happen if you failed to obey me once again?" "You said you'd spank me." I nodded again. I had hoped she would be able to follow the orders, but then again, showing her that I could, and would punish her for disobeying was a good lesson to be learned on the long term too. _

"_Turn around, on your hands and knees. I want to see that lovely bottom of yours. Yeah, that's right, little one" I cooed as she moved into position. "You'll get 5 for each restraint you broke, that's a total of 20. Count them out loud. Is that clear?" Isabella nodded her head and with a loud thud my hand connected with her bare bottom. "One". I was glad the family was scheduled to return only that evening. "Two" Another smack on her sweet behind. At the fifth blow, I could feel her getting antsy beneath me and her arousal quickly dissipated. She was downright mad and sobbing by number ten. I had moved to have her lie across my lap now, as I needed to keep a good hold on her. She never stopped counting, but I could feel her dry-sobbing against my leg now. When she wasn't counting, she was whispering over and over how sorry she was, pleading with me and promising not to do it again. "Twenty" Finally. I wasted no time pulling her into my lap and cradling her against me, murmuring my love for her. "I'm proud of you baby girl. You did really well. You're forgiven, but remember it next time" I felt her nod against me and it truly made me happy to see that she accepted her punishment gracefully. _

I came back to the present time to see Bella lying waiting for me. "Now now, kitten, don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at me downstairs. I'm surprised the others were oblivious to it. You have to control yourself better than that or it could get us into trouble. I smiled slyly. I knew just how to get my point across...

Bella POV

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know I shouldn't have. Please, just talk to me, this silence is killing me." I sighed. It had been two weeks since that fateful day that set my old life ablaze. I hadn't spoken more than the absolutely necessary words to my husband and I knew the family was beginning to notice. He would come and plead with me as soon as we had a minimal amount of privacy but I wouldn't forgive him. For one, because I didn't want him getting the wrong message, and for two, well he was the one who carelessly rejected me. So I choose to stay silent and listen to his tirade.

"Bella, I'm sorry, we... we can work it out. I understand that being a newborn your mind is sometimes overwhelmed and that you think you want... things... but it's a phase, my love and you'll see that in a year or two..." I didn't let him finish his sentence. That was hilarious... "In a year or two what?" I didn't bother keeping my voice down, I knew the others heard us anyway. "Do you think what you did is right, is that the way to treat your wife? We're married, for God's sake". The last one was a moot point now, but it felt liberating to finally be able to let it all out. "Bella, love" "Don't "love" me, Edward, just tell me what it is that you have to tell me". He approached me, but before he could wrap is arms around me, I was in the other corner, glaring t him. "I am sorry Bella, I told you." I picked him up on that

"Sorry, sorry for what Edward. Just saying plain sorry doesn't cover it. Tell me, word by word, what you're sorry for, so that I can give forgiving you even the slightest thought". He was baffled, he probably didn't expect that. "I... well… " I had never heard him that nervous before. Vampires didn't stumble on their words. "I am sorry for what I almost called you and sorry for the fight we had Bella". I huffed. "I am not, however, condemning this type of behavior from you. You are my wife, and as such have to behave like it is proper"

"Proper ? " my voice reached new heights as I screeched at him. "What do you mean by proper? So once again, here you are, rejecting me because I can't fit into what **you** expect me to be? Edward, you honestly disappoint me. I don't think I can forgive you yet, as you don't even have an idea what is wrong in the first place" I slammed the door and ran, just ran, into the forest and to my personal spot. _How had I ever been in love with such a controlling person ? Well, controlling is something you like_ my mind smiled at the thought of Jasper _but my husband was plain domineering._

Edward POV

It had been two weeks since our last fight and Bella was adamant about refusing my apologies. Trying to reason with a newborn vampire doesn't work. I think I should go and ask Jasper, he's the one who has the most experience with them after all. Maybe he could suggest something useful.

Downstairs I heard Emmet play on the Xbox, he was once again fighting some comic vampires with fake teeth and the whole coffin and dungeon getup while Rosalie chatted animatedly with Alice about the newest fashion show in Italy. *sigh* _Girls will be girls_. I could hear Esme and Carlisle in their room and tried to shut out their _noises_ by concentrating on the others.

_I wish they'd work it out soon, Bella's so unhappy. _Alice's thoughts caught me off guard but I guess between the shouting and Bella being her best friend, she must have known about what was happening.

Bella POV

I was on my knees in front of him. This was just what I needed to center myself. These past days have been hell. I still didn't talk to Edward more than strictly necessary. Seeing Jasper was the only time I could truly let go of everything. We met far too sparsely these last weeks. Barely one evening here and one afternoon there, so as to not arouse any suspicion in our family.

We had taken things further and further, and I could see the effects it was having on both of us. Jasper, while always being very controlled, seemed less uptight and nervous on a daily basis. He seemed less… pained. I think that being able to express his real nature in our encounters is what helped him keep the balance. I was happy that I could do this for him. In return, of course, I also got a great deal.

Finally I was being with a person who knew what they wanted and was not afraid to ask for it, but demanded and ordered it. If I decided those orders were not worth following… well, let's just say that I've spent a few days with a nasty reminder every time I tried to sit down. I smiled. Being a vampire, that certainly meant a lot. I loved the way I could just be myself with him, there were no unrealistic expectations, no responsibilities apart from those he'd clearly put on me, nothing to worry about. When I was with him, I knew I was taken care of and I felt free.

Submitting to him sexually was just a further step in that. I enjoyed bringing him pleasure, and I enjoyed how it brought him pleasure when I followed his lead. My eyes were closed and my head was slightly lowered.

He clicked his tongue and I looked up at him. I was stunned into silence. His eyes were red, blood red. Oh my God. I felt a gush of wetness. _This is just wrong. How can I be turned on by him eating… people_?

I was about to jump up in abhorrence when I saw his eyes flick to the side. An empty box of contacts sat next to him. I couldn't believe it. His admission calmed me down and I smiled, mirroring his sneaky grin. _This guy knew how to get me_. He beckoned to me with one finger in a delicate and yet so powerful gesture, I simply felt compelled to obey. I rose gracefully to my feet and, keeping my head bowed, I advanced towards him. Coming to a stop mere inches from him, I dropped into my position once again. His face with the blood red eyes was burnt into my mind and I shivered as I remembered the dangerous look he had, and how small and frail I felt as I offered myself to him. The prey before the predator. I knew I was dripping onto the floor. The amount of control had over me was overwhelming and I wanted nothing more than to show him my level of devotion. He made me complete. He really was the one.

I breathed in the distinct scent of him, mingled with the earthy fragrance his low cut denims were giving off. He was hard, I could feel him close to my face, the hat and the hardness making a heady combination. I licked my lips in anticipation and purposefully bit down on my lower lip. His low growl didn't go unnoticed by me, and I was happy to affect him like that. _Nothing like showing you how well I know you_ I thought.

"My dearest Isabella" his husky voice made my dead heart leap "I trust you enjoyed the surprise I had for you" at that, he reached out to me and pulled my head up and our eyes met. Golden butterscotch collided with a menacing crimson. I swallowed hard and nodded, I didn't trust myself to speak. "Show me just how much you enjoyed it".

And show him I gladly did.

Jasper POV

A few weeks. It had been but a few weeks and in this infinitesimal period of time my Isabella had managed what no one before had succeeded in for a hundred years. My control was more than good, and while sometimes the way I was treating Bella still haunted me, the overall understanding and support she lent me was enough to slowly get me out of that dark place I had been stuck in ever since I left Maria. Getting to be "dark" without hurting anyone (well, not too much in any case) was just what I needed What can I say, being the person I am , I must admit that I enjoy feeling in control. I enjoy knowing that what I say will be followed, that my word is law. I'm not afraid to enforce it either. I smirked at that. She did love it when I _enforced_ my wishes..

I was one lucky son o f a bitch, I really was.

**A/N : What did you think about this chapter ? Please click the little green button and share your thoughts :)**


	6. The discovery

Chapter 6 : The Discovery

Bella POV

I was pacing nervously in Alice's room. I didn't know how things were going to play out. I knew I had to tell Edward about Jasper, we had to break things off. A clean break. He deserved that, even with the names he had called me. I wanted nothing more than to finally be rid of this secret. The forced secretiveness of Jasper's and my love that I could only share with Alice was starting to take its toll on me. I didn't feel very comfortable speaking with Alice about these things, as it was still her former partner that this was all about. I knew their relationship had seen better days even before Jasper and me started things and that she was ok with me and him, but it didn't make things less awkward for me.

The truth is: I was still a little ashamed of myself. Not at falling in love, and not at my relationship, which admittedly, was the best thing that could've happened to me, but at the fact that it had to be my brother in law I had fallen for.

"Hey Bella, don't beat yourself up over it. Leave that part to Jasper". The little pixie winked at me and I smiled at her reference of our particular lifestyle. I guess there was no way she could NOT have known. I hugged her:"You always know what to say Alice, thanks" she smiled at me, but her face became a frown in the next instant. She sauntered over to the bed and patted the cover next to her. I grudgingly followed her and took a seat next to her. I knew what was coming. The same dialogue I've had to endure for the past week.

"You've got to tell him Bella. Just do it, the longer you put it off, the worse the results will be" she was getting more agitated as the days passed by. I sighed: "Alice, how am I supposed to tell him. Did you see anything?" I asked, in the hope that this would guide me. She shook her head. "You haven't decided anything yet, Bella, which means I don't see it. But I know for certain that the longer to put it off, the direr the consequences will be. "On top of that, I don't know how much longer I can keep him out of my mind. Singing pop songs only works for so long. He knows I'm hiding something, but he doesn't know what. And being the person he is, he would certainly not imagine something like that". I acquiesced. "How has the interaction with him been going these days ?" I dropped my head into my hands, as though at a loss what to say: It's…difficult. I don't really spend any time with him anymore if I can avoid it. I am already cheating him by being with Jasper; I don't want to be with him in that way too, do you understand what I mean? It's bad enough that things are unresolved without adding the physical stuff into the equation." I felt two soft hands on my shoulders and didn't hesitate to let myself be pulled closer. "I'm scared, not of Edward, not really. I'm more scared about the reaction of the others,. What will Carlisle think of me ? Esme?" "Don't worry Bella, as much as Edward will be sad, for obviously he will be, you're just as much a part of this family as he is, and Carlisle and Esme would never hold this against you. Believe me." I nodded, unconvinced.

"It's just so tough. Add to that the fact that I haven't been able to meet Jasper privately in almost a week, I'm a nervous wreck. I know he's right and we shouldn't take too much chances meeting up regularly, but it just kills me to be here, doing nothing. I'm getting frustrated". My sister's eyes glazed over and her posture told me she was having a vision. Her eyes opened and a bright grin came upon her face: "Consider that wish fulfilled. By none other than your husband." She giggled at my obviously clueless expression. "Edward is on his way back home from his hunt and he decided to send you to Jasper " "What? Why? Does he know?" Alice shook her head and jumped up. She was in her walk-in dresser a second later, rummaging through another drawer of barely worn clothes and had it not been for my vampire speed, I would not have caught the item she threw at me a split-second later. What's this?" I eyed the garment skeptically. "That's your training outfit Bella." As I was saying, Edward is sending you to Jasper because he believes that your newborn emotions are wreaking havoc with you. And who better suited than Jasper to keep a newborn in check .His gift combined with his experience make him the best person for that. _Trust me, I already knew this part, albeit not in the way Edward envisioned it._

I stripped down to my underwear and donned the garment Alice had thrown at me. I was surprised to say that I liked it. It was a white jumpsuit that reached just below my knees. It had no sleeves and showed a little cleavage. Putting it on, I fastened the small thread around my waist and tied it off with a bow. It accentuated my figure in the most astounding way and didn't reveal much while still being beautiful. Amazingly enough, Alice threw my favorite Chuck Taylors at me. I turned toward her, and saw the dismay on her face, but hey if she was giving them to me, who was I to argue with the pixie. "The other outfit for you is in the room, but change back into this one afterwards" Alice winked at me and I finished dressing up before she could change her mind about my current footwear as just a minute later, Edward came up the stairs. He surprised me by actually knocking, not that we had any need for that, but. He entered wearily and took in my, or rather Alice's choice of wardrobe and smiled appreciatively. How come that such a simple thing used to make me blush to no end and now made me cringe in disgust. I schooled d my face to a careful neutral expression in a mere second and hoped that this had gone unnoticed by him. I had never been more grateful for my closed mind that at this time.

"Alice, would you mind?". "Absolutely not, bro, I'll be out in the back". And she was gone.

It was just me and him left in the rom. I shifted nervously on my feet and didn't know what to say. He saved me the embarrassment by starting to talk as soon as Alice was out of hearing range: "Bella... I've thought about something. I know being a newborn is confusing, and I know I might not always be the best help. Maybe you could go and work a little with Jasper." I looked up at him and pretended to look surprised. _It couldn't hurt, right?_ "Let me finish, love. I don't mean that I don't want to see you through this, but Jasper would probably be able to help you through this unsettling phase. He's had a lot of experience with newborns, and I think you would benefit from that. Maybe he could even get around to teach you a little how to fight, not that you'd ever need it of course, but one can never be too careful. And you know how impossible that would be for me to do... I don't think I could even be present during that time, I'd attack him in an instant. But I think it would do you good." he stilled

"What do you think?" I sat down, not wanting to appear too eager as my inner self did a tap dance. "Well..." I started, "I guess you have a point there. He does have a lot of experience in those matters. It couldn't hurt to try. What did he say about it?" I was hesitant to broach the subject, who knows what he had seen in Jasper's mind. Edward's face brightened at my acceptance. "I didn't speak to him yet, I wanted to run it by you first" I nearly did a double take. _Run it by me? Since when did it ever matter what I thought about something? _

"Jasper" Edward's voice was just slightly louder than the one he used to talk to me but from the garden I could her Jasper's soft reply. "Edward?" In the blink of an eye, my love and husband were in the same room. As expected, Jasper was fine with the idea of "taking care of me" as Edward so nicely put it _Oh, if you only knew the ways he already is taking care of me_. I just smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two to it then. I'm off for a run. I'll be around later on. Jasper." He nodded curtly and strolled over to me to kiss me. I averted his mouth at the last second and he landed a kiss onto my cheek. Edward sighed and I heard him leave the room.

"He's disconcerted, Bells. He worries about you" Jasper's voice was music to my ears and it took all my willpower not to simply jump into his arms. I knew we couldn't risk it, not now, not here, not with Edward still being so close by. We had to act as though everything was normal. "Thanks Jasper. What do you think would be the best course of action now" I lowered my head a little showing him that he was the one in charge, of things and of me. I felt a wave of calm laced with excitement wash through me and putting his hand on the small of my back, Jasper led me into what I have now come to think of as our room. He left me for a minute and I was to wait for him the way he had instructed me in the past. True to her word, Alice had laid out a small mini skirt along with a striking corset for me, which I wore before smoothly sliding onto my knees and bowing my head in the pose I had been summoned to take every other time I was in here before.

**A/N: This is where Chapter 1 fits in. I hope you enjoyed the explanation of how things came to be. From this point on, the story goes on.**

I gingerly rubbed my bite mark as we stepped out into the clearing near to the house. Both Jasper and I had taken a shower after our afternoon activities and just like he, I had carefully scrubbed down, removing any evidence of him on me, much to my dismay. He talked me through a few basic battle steps and I think I vaguely remembered hearing something about them when I was still human and the vamps and wolves were practicing. However, now being a vampire I paid attention to my teacher... well as much as I could reasonably anyways, for he stood in front of me and had taken off his shirt. His chest sparkled in the sunlight and the scars just gave him a majestic look that had my panties wet in an instant. The waves of lust that were no doubt rolling towards him didn't help matters and I could discern an outline along his faded jeans before he willed both himself and me under control. Being sedated with a forcible does of calm first and then egged on with some aggression was counterproductive to the lust that had been building in me.

We sparred for a few hours, forgetting all around us. I think this was an interesting outlet for my pent up energy. Not as fun as the sex, admittedly, but challenging and rewarding nonetheless. Especially since it was with "him". There was a time I almost had him pinned to the ground, but I suspect that he had let me win on purpose. I had triumphantly thrown him onto his back and landed on him with a loud thud. He grinned at me and for a second I lost my concentration, at the lack of which he took advantage to flip us round and pin me under him. His hone hand was holding my arms over my head and he had his knee ground in between my legs. The calm he was force-feeding me was driving me insane and I willed he'd just stop.

He did stop and the lust came back full force. My eyes widened, and so did his. _What?_ Before he could form another sentence I had sprung up and taken an attack stance in front of him. He crouched in, ready to attack too. *What is it, Major, can't handle a little girl?"

Edward POV

I was trying to convince myself that I had done the right thing, letting her practice with Jasper. He was probably the one who knew how to make sense of a newborn. And while Bella wasn't the classical newborn, he did unarguably have more experience in the field than I did. I took off for my run and didn't return until a few hours later. I felt bad about leaving my Bella like that. She surely must feel bad that I jut hand her off to Jasper like that. I decided to pay them a visit and see what they were up to. Following her scent, I was led into the clearing where Jasper had already taught the wolves to fight against the Volturi last year. I didn't want to see Bella fight, so I just stayed back and paid attention to have the wind in my face so that they wouldn't smell me coming. Bella had jasper pinned to the floor. Inside, my heart leapt. I was happy to see that she was able to overpower him, as not many can mange that. A second of split concentration on her part and he had her pinned once more. She was under him and he had her hands above her head. Clearly, she had lost. _Don't you dare moving babygirl, or I'll have to tie you down_ I cringed at the fantasies running through his head... I had come to know about Jaspers little mind-escapades before, but involving MY wife, my lovely Bella was just downright disgusting. I was prepared to jump at him but in that moment Bella managed to free herself from under him and jumped into a crouch. I cheered inside. My Bella, show him who the boss is. I would have to talk with him about that inappropriate display. Bella didn't know what was going on in his head, and I was grateful that I was the mind reader. She would probably be terrified of him. Maybe having them work together wasn't such a good idea after all.

"What is it, Major, can't handle a little girl?" her voice rang out through me and I was once again pulled into y brother's mind. It was like a train wreck; I just couldn't tune him out or turn away.

_Jasper POV_

…_a small, heart-shaped patch of dark skin on her left inner thigh. I slowly traced the spot and Bella shivered. "Now what do we have here, my wonderful girl?" I spoke just loud enough for her to hear me and continued tracing the mark, making sure to arouse her even further. "It's... a birthmark" her breath was ragged. "It looks like I've found a sensitive spot here, my doll, one that I will explore in detail now"._

I shook my head at my brother's most inappropriate fantasy … until... no wait, it can't be... "a heart-shaped birthmark" ? There's absolutely no way he knows about that one.. unless... I couldn't' finish the thought. If I hadn't already been dead my heart surely would have stopped now He didn't... god please tell me he didn't...

I growled and saw red...

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible cliffy. I promise to update as soon as possible, but real life is getting a little in the way these days. However, for those of you who review, you'll get a teaser of chapter 7 (hint hint). So please press that little green button and tell me what you thought of the chapter. **


	7. The Confrontation

Chapter 7 : The confrontation

Disclaimer : Like usua, nothing is mine :(

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Here is the new chapter. I apologize for the delay. On the bright side, I have a major lemon coming up in the next chapter, along with an interesting idea from Jasper. Please leave your comments. I might be tempted to update very fast *hint hint***

Jasper POV

_What is it, Major, can't handle a little girl?_

God, she had me there.

As we were wrestling on the floor I almost lost control. I didn't know why she suddenly seemed to throw my calm away; it was like I couldn't reach her anymore. Her lust nearly overwhelmed me, but I managed to keep in control. But that word... it broke me... unbidden, my mind raced back to the times I've had her, the first time she was on her knees in front to me. Her innocence and eagerness to please were so endearing.

I heard the growl a split second too late and felt his fury crash into me... Edward...

I whipped around to see him running towards me at impossible speed. I barley had the time to ready myself for defense; he was barreling straight at me...

… and slammed against an invisible wall mere inches from me. The force of the impact threw him back and he landed unceremoniously on his back before jumping up again and attacking me once more... in vain. He again collided with the invisible wall that seemed to protect me. I turned around as I heard a whimper behind me to find Bella on her knees, her arm reaching out towards me. She was exhausted, not only mentally, but physically as well; she looked like a human that had run a marathon. The realization came to me at this moment. _She's a shield, Whitlock. That's how she blocked you, that's how she blocks Edward now_... She was too weak to hold it up any longer though, so I got ready for the fight. The precious seconds Bella's defense had offered me helped me and I was ready when her shield flickered down as I took my stance protectively in front of my mate.

"You filthy bastard" Edward's high pitched voice rang through the clearing. "She's my mate, how dare you manipulate her into these sick games of yours?" I was seething inside, but forced to keep a semblance of calm. Edward was on the verge of attacking and I tried to diffuse the situation as best as I could. He was very difficult to relax, but considering how my mate was endangered, that was the only reasonable solution. There would be time for reproaches later on.

He clearly did not like the calm I pushed onto him and I felt him fighting it with all his might, but not being a shield, there was only so much he could do against my empathic abilities before succumbing to them. He set his jaw and crossed his arms in front of him. He was pissed, royally so.

"Edward… I'm sorry you found out like that. We wanted to speak to you"… I tried a rational explanation, but didn't get far. "We?" you filthy piece of crap! I knew we should never have taken you into this house… an Empath with your history was bound to cause problems… when it's not slipping up with innocent humans, it is coercing my wife into … into…" Edward was gesticulating, but could not get the actual words out. I knew it was wrong, but, all the while keeping him under an artificial calm with my gift, I couldn't resist egging him on. "Coercing her into submitting to me? Into having her in front of me, on her knees?" I was taunting him and for the first time in almost a century, I was consciously taking pleasure in the negative emotions I absorbed from him. "She's a beauty Edward, especially when she pouts and looks up at me through her lashes before she takes me into" I shrugged "Never mind".

All of this happened in barely a few seconds. The game was over and I sent him a wave of lethargy that brought him to his knees and sprinted to my love that was lying on the grass in the meadow, her white suit stained green. She was exhausted and barely managed to open her eyes when I pulled her into my lap. "Jasper" she rasped my name in a voice I barely made out to be hers. "Shhh..." I cooed to her. She was in no state to even get up by herself so I hauled her over my shoulder and started my way towards the main house.

Edward was bound to come out of his emotion-induced haze ad would undoubtedly run straight to Carlisle. He still was under the impression that I forced Bella into this. What a fool. He should know I wouldn't do that. But then again, I was always the weak one. I sighed. He had cut deep with his previous words. I never really belonged with this family. Alice fit in here absolutely naturally, but what about me, the former military man, the blood drinker? I sometimes felt out of place among a pacifist family of vegetarians….

As we reached the house, I saw Alice waiting at the top of the stairs. She must have known something had happened. I briefly wondered, before deciding I didn't really care. The most important thing right now was Bella… Arriving at the top of the steps, Alice patted my shoulder and looked over her shoulder where Carlisle was already nervously pacing the living room. Emmet was sitting on the couch appearing to play videogames.

I nodded my thanks to her and brought my mate into the room, depositing her on the sofa gently for Carlisle to have a look at her. I felt absolutely useless while he examined her, trying to find out what was wrong. "How did this happen?" the cool Doctor Cullen was here and I felt grateful for the mask that he seemed to slip into when examining Bella. "She… she's a shield Carlisle. We had a run-in with Edward… I will explain about this later… but he isn't in his best condition right now. He saw something and jumped to false conclusions and tried to attack me. That's when Bella drew up a protective shield, a physical shield, between him and me. It was draining her energy very rapidly however and she collapsed when her shield broke. I sedated Edward until I could bring her here, but he…"

We were interrupted by a loud crash as the door flew open and off its hinges and Edward stood there, looking every bit as enraged as he felt inside. I struggled to not let the feeling overwhelm me. "You… get away from my wife you've done enough damage" .

Carlisle, ever the diplomat, came between both of us and looked between us expectantly. Please, calm down boys, and tell me what's going on. "He took advantage of Bella" Edward was shaking. I flinched at his words. No matter how much I knew Bella agreed to this, hearing these accusations uttered by someone I considered family, in front of all the others, was humiliating. "I didn't…" my voice was very low, but of course in a house of vampires that didn't matter.

"You did, Jasper, don't try to deny it. I saw it in your mind. You dishonored her, and you will pay for it". This time it was Carlisle's turn to physically keep Edward from attacking me. Up from the couch and with us in a second, Emmet joined in and they were both holding him in an effort to get him to settle. It strangely reminded me of the one time I was held in the death grip of those two vampires. Only 3 years ago, it already felt like an eternity. I am not even sure if I would have attacked at that time, but that's a thing of the past.

"Edward, please go into my office, we will discuss the matter there, civically". Carlisle used the voice that was reserved for the situations he acted as the patriarch of the family and nobody dared disobey him. Edward harrumphed and went up the stairs, shooting daggers with his looks.

Once my mate's husband was out of sight, the whole family now turned to me. Clearly they were expecting an answer. I was surprised to see that Alice had moved in front of me. She was supporting me and I was glad for that.

"Hear him out, please things are not like Edward is painting them to be ". I sighed. I didn't want to have this conversation alone with Carlisle, but I knew that this was the only chance to get the story straight. Bella would confirm anything that was deemed necessary.

Carlisle nodded for me to sit down and I did, fidgeting. My pixie wife took my hand and began, carefully. "Remember when we went hunting a few months ago…" they acquiesced. "That day I sent Jasper back because Bella needed him. It was inevitable that things happen in this way and the only thing I would have wanted is for them to come clear to Edward sooner about this. I can understand it might not make any sense, but believe this: That's how it is supposed to be. Jasper didn't do anything wrong, and he most certainly didn't take advantage of Bella like Edward claims. He hasn't seen everything and even then, he has seen things and the interpretation was absolutely off." We heard a growl form upstairs. I took over at that time squeezing Ali's hand in thanks. "I met Bella in the forest, she was very disturbed. Something had happened and the feelings of worthlessness she was experiencing were killing me. Something happened and suddenly I saw her in a different light. Alice came to see me then and told me that this is how it was supposed to be and although I didn't want to destroy the family or cause anyone pain, the pull I was experiencing was too strong to fight. I think you know what that means, don't you Carlisle?" I looked up at him expectantly.

"Liar!" Edward was still upstairs and it was only the fact that he was in Carlisle's study that kept him from throwing a tantrum and breaking everything around him. "At no moment, and I repeat, no moment at all, did I force Bella into anything that she didn't want. Please believe that. I would never do anything to hurt her"

"Thank you Jasper for giving me your version of the story. I appreciate your calm in this situation" I will have to go and see Edward, of course and hear his side as well." I nodded. Of course, always the pacifist, Carlisle had to hear all sides. "Don't forget to ask Bella once she is better". He was out of the room right after that and I went back to Bella, only to find her huddled up with Emmet. I had never seen a tired vampire and she looked so cute, so innocent.

Emmet looked up at me and growled a little. At that, Bella punched him on the arm, hard. "Ow. What was that for, little sis'? I'm protecting you" She shook her head. "I don't need protecting. What he said is true…" Bella got up but was still a bit shaky on her legs as she threw herself at me. I brought my arms around her and inhaled her sweet aroma as her head fell naturally into the crook of my neck. At her declaration, Emmet's mood had lifted considerably, and he was once again full of mischief. Even though I couldn't read minds, I could almost see the wheels turning behind his eyes. If his sly smile was any indication, we were definitely in for a ride.

Both Carlisle an Edward were speaking in hushed voices upstairs which made it difficult for us to understand what was said. Occasionally, we'd hear a growl from Edward. Bella was finally getting back to her senses completely and listened in to what was happening upstairs as well.

"I hope it won't be too bad" she sighed. Always the caring and sweet person, she couldn't stand a sour ambiance. "Things will be fine, Bella". Out of the corner of the eye I could see Alice's skepticism. Her emotions showed grief but also happiness and determination.

Walking over to us, she hugged both Bella and me. It was goodbye. "Take good care of yourselves; it is time for me to move on, at least for awhile. I won't be of any help if I stay here. Just remember, it is of the upmost importance that you stick together, no matter what happens, or what words might be said, believe in yourself, over everything else." With those words, she flitted out of the house, not even stopping to take anything with her.

The conversation upstairs was still going on, so I hoped that Edward had not noticed the departure of his sister. Her words, while ultimately predicting a happy end, did not comfort me, and I dreaded what would happen once Edward was going to come down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Emmet had calmed down from what he perceived to be a threat to his baby sister in form of a mean, blonde vampire and came towards me, mischief apparent in his demeanor. His emotions were confirmed by the words: "So man, you're on team Bella too, now" before he could elbow me in a friendly way I had him up by his throat against the living room wall. I was definitely not stronger than him, but the surprise played in my favor and I heard him gasp, swallowing hard around my hand. "Hey man, I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that…." He was grasping at straws now and I must admit I enjoyed feeling him squirm. Putting him down again, I dropped my mask and grinned at him, and we high-fived. His relief was apparent. Glad I didn't lose my touch with intimidation. Bella, who had stood a little further in fear, was now just as relaxed and I even heard her giggle slightly. Whipping around, I staled towards her menacingly "Is there something funny, baby girl?" she shivered and I felt her arousal. I had to tone down on this shit If I didn't want Emmett, or worse, Edward alerted to his still-wife's current state. She stuck her tongue out at me and I had to smile. I don't know how I had kept away from her for so long.

"I will not tolerate this, Carlisle" the shouting upstairs caught our attention once again. "I will not stand for this type of behavior, son" Carlisle's booming voice overshadowed even Edwards. I don't think I had ever heard him react quite so strongly. Evidently, Bella brought out the alpha male in every vampire, I mused. "I will discuss this with her too, as she deserves to explain her side of the story too, and then we will decide what should happen. Bella?" this time the voice was directed at us. Bella's gaze flittered towards me and at my subtle nod, she moved up the stairs with lightening speed.

Both Emmett and I were listening in, but the vampires upstairs were keeping their voices down. Well at least Bella and Carlisle were. Edward could have been heard even outside the house. "I don't care what she says; he has been manipulating her for a long time, Carlisle. You have to see that. He's the one to blame in this". I was raging, even more so as I couldn't hear Carlisle's or Bella's reply. After a few seconds of calm, I heard her. "I wanted it, Edward, I wanted it then, and I want it now. So back the hell off and leave Jasper alone. It takes two people to have sex. Yes, SEX Edward, that's what I've been having with Jasper. That's what I wanted from you, in the past, what you wouldn't give me. I'm sorry it had to happen like this, but I'm not sorry for the way things are now. Jasper doesn't shy away from satisfying my needs, and that is why I chose him. Out of my own free will!". I felt pride at those words coming from Bella and couldn't help but look smug. Emmett was nodding appreciatively, but I was glad he decided to keep his mouth shut. Although I might have been a bit too hard on him, he would loosen up again in the future… and I was looking forward to his teasing, if I was honest.

I felt the rage, humiliation and anger from upstairs and turned around just in time to see the fleeting shape of a vampire jumping out of the first floor window and running towards the forest. So much for a discussion, I sighed. The problem was taken care of, at least for now.

That left the rest of the family to be faced.

**A/N: At least Edward is out of the picture now... or is he really ? A partial answer to that (along with a major lemon) is in the next chapter, so show me and Jasper some love and click the green button :)**


	8. Mark me as Yours

Disclaimer : Like usual, the characters belong to SM. If the Major belonged to me, I'd be far too busy to post these stories ;)

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, earlier than anticipated. I was initially only able to post on Monday because I had forgotten the document at work (shame on me), but after enjoying an amazing day at the beach here in Geneva, we were so close to my office that I dropped by and got the missing chapter for you guys... I hope you'll enjoy it. In turn, please review, it means a lot to me and would make an already great day even better :) Lemon ahead !**

**The relevant pictures are posted on my profile (you will see what I mean when you reach the part, I don't want to spoil the surprise ;) ) Also, this is an original idea of mine, feel free to tell me what you think of it.  
**

Chapter 8: Mark me as yours

Bella POV

I watched Edward storm off. Well, at least that had gone better than expected. I had almost prepared myself to be ripped to shreds, but thanks to Carlisle, Edward just ran off. What a pussy. I truly meant what I had said. Jasper was indeed the one, the only one who could satisfy me. I went as far as to doubt why I had even stuck to Edward in the first place. It wasn't Jasper who had forced me into submitting to him, but I was beginning to think that Edward was the one that had deliberately manipulated me, using of his vampire gifts to lure me in, the innocent and gullible human.

I needed to be away from the house for a while; I needed my Jasper to reconnect, to feel whole. Today was not nearly enough and I had a suspicion that he felt the same, especially now that our relationship was out in the open.

Flitting down the stairs, I saw the object of my desire standing proud in the middle of the living room. I felt another surge of love, devotion and lust at the sight of my Major. I smiled slightly as I saw him shift uncomfortably as a result of my definitely not PG-rated mind. He nudged his head towards the door and without looking back, I headed out, Jasper behind me, both of us leaving a very amused Emmet standing there. "Have fun guys." His amused chuckle drifted to us as we raced each other through the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" I was delighted at being able to outrun Jasper, for a while at least and decided to tease him a little. Throwing my hair back in a fluid motion, I looked behind me, tilting my head subtly and baring the unmarked side of my neck to him. "I want to be alone with you Major. I've missed you a lot and I don't ever want anything to come between us again". He growled at that and I slowed my pace, bracing myself to be tackled as we reached into a secluded spot we had made love in before.

I felt his body upon mine as he ground himself into my backside. I sighed deliciously at the pressure and twisted my body so that I was now lying on my back, restrained physically by my Major. His hands wandered down over my torso and clasped my hands before pulling them up above my head. I squirmed a little but did not move my hands from the spot. As he enveloped me in a constant blanket of lust I thought I was going crazy, with nothing to relieve my need for friction. My back was arching and I could hear him chuckle from his position above me. "You're not playing fair" I pouted. "Never said I was, sugar." Adding actual physical stimulation to my torment, he ran his fingers along my clothed torso, being careful not even to scratch the fabric. And yet, my vampire senses brought those sensations to me tenfold. It was nowhere near enough, but it made me delirious all the same. I was tossing and turning until a strong hand released my arms and pressed my face into the ground, the unmarked side of my neck up. "Mark me" I beckoned him to me,, showing him my vulnerability.

At this, he stopped altogether. I was worrying, had I said something wrong?

"Actually…" He fidgeted. I sat up, confused. "What is it, Jazz?" I had never seen him fidget before. "There was something I …. I wanted to mark you." My confusion deepened. _Why would he be so __scared of asking me this, now that I had bard my neck for him and all but encouraged him._ "I don't understand…" I began. His hand dropped to my right hip and he lovingly traced the area near my hipbone. This had always been a particular sensitive spot of mine and even through the fabric, I shivered involuntarily. "I wanted t o mark you here, and in a different… non-conventional way." He waited, presumably for a reply, but I still didn't follow him. "I'd love to, Jasper, but what do you mean by that?" Wearing his mark is something I would be inanely proud of, no matter what he had intended for me.

"I'd like you to wear my tattoo" I was taken aback by this request, how would something like that ever work. "How can that work, major?" Slipping back into my submissive role, I looked up at him. "I thought needles could not pierce vampire skin?" Sitting down behind me, he cradled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "Conventional tattoos don't work, indeed, but there is something strong enough to mark a vampire's skin. I researched this during the past couple of weeks and even tried it out on myself… " I was sure he could feel my surprise but I decided to let him go on. "I even tried it on myself and it works. Hurts like hell, granted, but leads to quite lovely results" I gasped. _What did that mean?_ He turned me around and raised his shirt a little, and I did a double take.

Just below his left hipbone, he the outline of a star, inside which was the confederate flag, tribute to his southern roots. It was very neatly done. "How? Why?" I didn't know what exactly I was asking, but this intrigued me. He chuckled "Now now, slow down baby. First of all, I had to see if it was working, and testing it out on you would definitely not have been an option. Second, I must admit that I quite liked the idea of getting a tat myself." I reached out to stroke over the skin delicately. There wasn't anything to feel and If I hadn't seen the bright ink standing out from his skin, I wouldn't have known it was there. "It's regular tattoo ink, like a standard human tattoo… Only the "needle" that was special." He laughed a little at that point. "You are entirely endearing when you're confused, baby" he kissed my forehead and leaned his head against mine it's a werewolf claw. It rips our skin open. You carefully put the ink in before it seals itself again, voilà, there goes the tattoo." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "It's lovely. And I would be honored to wear your mark upon me. What did you have in mind, Major?"

He cradled me back to his body and his mouth was close to my ear. I shivered at having him so close. "I was thinking something along the lines of my initials. Actually, they'd be our initials entwined, depending on how you look at it." His voice war but a whisper, but I heard him as though he was shouting out loud. I was overwhelmed and could only nod. "I have prepared a draft, so that you can have a look at it before" turning around, I shook my head at him. "I trust you Major, and I want this, whatever you'll come up with I will gladly take. " I saw him swallow thickly and nod. "When did you plan on doing it ?" I was reveling in joy and couldn't wait to start.

"Well, I don't have the stuff here, but I can run back to get everything and then we can do it right away, if you want, of course." "Nothing would make me happier than to wear your mark on me, Jasper". He smiled at me "Nothing would make me happier than to see my mark on you, kitten". With those words, he left me alone to ponder my thoughts.

Jasper POV

She had agreed. I couldn't hide my joy. I hurried to bring all the necessary materials back to the clearing, along with the draft I had prepared earlier this month. As I came back, my Bella was stretched out on her back basking in the winter sun. She had slipped her arms out of the jumpsuit and was left in only her bra and pants, her upper body sparkling in the sunlight. She was absentmindedly fluttering her fingers over where I would place my tattoo. Sitting up a little, she grinned lazily at me.

Kneeling next to her, I kissed her and after confirming she really wanted this, set myself to the task of etching myself permanently into her skin. Despite being a small tattoo, it took quite some time as her skin was sealing very fast. Thanks to my abilities, I was able to keep the majority of the pain at bay for her, and it was just an occasional hiss that pierced the relative silence of the forest.

Once I finished I sat back on my heels to admire my handiwork. It had truly turned out magnificent. I looked up and went still. There, a few hundred yards away in the cover of the forest, was Edward.

Edward POV

There he was, carving her up. Bella's whimpers combined with the disgusting thoughts going through my "brother's" head only fueled my anger. I would not let her pain go un-avenged. I would not sit by as this sick excuse for a relationship brought her into hell. She humiliated me in front of Carlisle, and the others, I know they had heard everything. She wants pain, she wants to suffer… I'll give her that and she'll return to me. I was going to have her, no matter what I had to do, no matter what she needed, I would provide it for her. Just as I turned to go, Jasper looked up and our eyes met. His pupils were dilated in lust, but I could still glimpse a circle of deep crimson around them. _Oh, I see, so that's what she's playing at_. Without a glance back, I stormed off, my plan clear in my mind….

Bella POV

I clenched my teeth in an effort not to scream, but the occasional whimper forced its way out. Jasper hadn't lied when he told me it was painful. But it was so very worth it. I didn't dare look as I wanted to save the surprise of the design, so when he was finished, I kept my eyes closed. When I felt a soft kiss on my nose, I opened my eyes only to stare back into the lust-clouded eyes of my Major. I shivered. "You can look now, baby girl" I sat up. The pain was now fully gone and everything was already healed, it looked like I had the tattoo done ages ago. I marveled at the very simple and powerful symbolism: Jasper's "J" and my "B" were wrought together seamlessly. I guess you could also read it as an M, or a W. **M**ajor **J**asper **W**hitlock. I exhaled slowly, the smell of the ink tickled my nose in the most pleasant way. Dragging my eyes away from the mark now adorning my body, I looked up at the man of my dreams and purposefully licked my lips, biting the lower one. I knew the effect it had on him, and sure enough, a second later I was pinned underneath him, his knee between my legs. I was shamelessly rubbing myself against his clothed leg and mewling.

"Do you have any idea of how sexy you are, writhing underneath me begging me with your eyes, with your body to take you ? " he growled at me and my back arched out of its own accord to brush my most sensitive area against his knee that was still shoved roughly between my thighs. Sliding lower on my body, he paused briefly to remove the rest of the jumpsuit without any damage and was back above me in an instant. His hands now fondling me, one pinching my nipple and the other roaming my new tat reverently.

He was still fully clothed as his mouth descended slowly towards the neglected nipple and held my eyes as he deliberately snaked out his tongue to just toy with the aching bud, all the while keeping eye contact with me. Obsidian orbs stared at me and I was losing myself in them. My hands moved towards his head and no sooner had I fisted them in his blonde curls than he plunged three fingers into me without any teasing.

Swiftly flipping us so that he was now underneath me, he curved his fingers at just the right angle and had me ride them. I threw my head back and kept on moving, literally just on the edge and I would fall over in a mere second… My whimper as he removed his fingers hastily must have been pathetic but I was too far gone to care. He turned me around so that I was facing away from him and impaled me on his rock hard cock a second later. I glanced down to see he was naked, although I couldn't be bothered to remember at what point of time he had taken off his clothes.

His hands on my hips urged me on for the first few moments until I found a rhythm that satisfied us both. Sinking down on him repeatedly, I used my hands on his thighs to steady myself as I felt his nails on my back. I was close, very close. "Permission to come, Major?" His evil chuckle should have prepared me for what was to come "Permission denied, kitten….. Hang on". His hands were back at my hips setting a punishing pace and I had to exert impossible control not to come. I was fighting a losing battle as I felt one of his hand glide down my ass, lightly slapping me there and lost it when I felt one finger entering me lightly. Just the pad of his finger pressed into my entrance and I let out a wail as I came, hard.

I barely had time to recover as I found myself on my hands and knees as he pushed towards his release, pumping into me rapidly and never removing his finger from my back entrance. His lust spiraled out of control, along with his control and I was hit with such a massive amount of lust I came again, at exactly the moment he spilled himself into me with a few uncontrolled thrusts, squeezing him hard as both of us rode out our bliss.

We slumped down together and I snuggled up with him, sending a prayer to the gods thanking them that this man was mine.

**A/N: I guess you didn't see that coming, did you ? I drew (and colored) those tattoos myself specially for Bella and the Major, I hope you liked the idea. Please share your thoughts by reviewing :)**


	9. Livin' on a Prayer

**A/N: Hi there, sorry for the long break, I was on holiday, and while I fully intended on updating before I left, this chapter just didn't make it out anymore. I still am not totally satisfied with it, but just can't work something better out. There's a lemon for you pervs though, so I hope you won't be too disappointed. **

***Edit* I totally forgot to mention, I actually met HIM... Jackson Rathbone ! *squeal* it totally was the highlight of my holidays. He was in Paris for "The Last Airbender" premiere and I got to meet him and take a pic. He's evenmore gorgeous up close and the voice... shivers... check out my new profile picture ;) *saunters off, whistling happily* *Edit end*  
**

Chapter 9: Living on a prayer

_Whoa, we're halfway there_

_Living on a Prayer_

_Take my hand; we'll make it I swear_

_Living on a prayer_

Bella POV

Half our family knew what was up. The only ones left in the dark were Rosalie and Esme. I had no doubt that Esme would be very accepting, her motherly nature not allowing any other conclusion. Concerning Rosalie, however, I was less sure. Despite the fact that she had warmed up to me ever since I heard about her tragic story, she still did not accept my choices readily. While the obvious hostility had long since ceased, she was still a force to be reckoned with, especially with the havoc I wreaked in this family. I could only hope she'd give me and Jasper the time to explain ourselves. They were pretty close, with all the pretending to be twins, so maybe that would play in our, or rather Jasper's favor. I didn't want him to lose his family over the way things had turned.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a gentle pull on my hair, courtesy of the gorgeous man that was standing next to me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and I let myself relax against him, feeling his calm envelop me in a soothing blanket.

"I was thinking about Rose and Esme" I confessed. "I wish there was an easy way to tell them what happened, but I don't want to be responsible for Esme losing a son" my voice was trembling at the end. Jasper told me that Edward had seen us in the forest and I knew he had taken off and was most likely not returning home.

"N o need to delay the inevitable, Bella, let's go back and face the others." He was right, as much as I hated to admit it. I sighed, and hand in hand we took off towards the Cullen mansion.

Predictably, Rose and Esme had already joined Carlisle and Emmett who apparently had not revealed what had happened a few hours ago. The confusion they were feeling was obvious on both their faces as they took in my and Jasper's arrival. Carlisle stepped up to Esme at the same time as Emmett stepped up to his wife and both soothingly wrapped their arms around their mates. "What is this about?" Rosalie was the first one to react. She pulled herself free of Emmett's grasp and looked at me. "What is this about? Why does it look like you have something to tell us" her accusing tone didn't sit well with Jasper, whom I heard growling behind me and pull me back protectively against his firm chest. I relished his arms that wrapped around me and let myself be held in his comforting embrace as Esme drew in a sharp breath. She looked alternatively at me and Jasper and I knew that she had understood at least the general idea. She turned around and buried her face in Carlisle's shoulder and let his hand stroke her back comfortingly.

"What does that mean" Rosalie was still eyeing me suspiciously as she gestured to Jasper and me. "Rosalie…" I began, but was cut off by the pressure of Jasper's hand on my hip, the cold of his palm pressing into the heat I was still feeling from my new mark. I fell silent and looked at him as he stepped up between his sister and me. "Rosalie, things have happened here and I would like you to hear them from me, as your brother". I could tell she was curious and motioned for Jasper to go on. "Let's go into the garden. Esme, I will let Bella fill you in on things. I'll be back in a while" I nodded and, taking Esme's arm, we made our way into the kitchen, where I took my usual space on the granite countertop and began retelling what I had previously said to Carlisle.

"How could you? " A loud screech startled us as I was holding a now dry-sobbing Esme after she had heard everything from my side, including the fact that her son was probably going to be out-of-town for a while. "She's an innocent woman and you took advantage of her!" We ran to the backdoor just in time to see Rosalie in a crouch ready to attack Jasper. I didn't know what had come upon her. "It has always only been about what you wanted! When you wanted humans, you went, without care or regard for anyone in our family. Now that it's the wife of your brother, your very own brother, you don't stop either! You're no better than Royce!" I inhaled a sharp breath. She was blaming Jasper for something that had happened to her; she was blaming him and comparing him to the vile inhuman creature that had caused her death. I couldn't take anymore. A small part of my mind registered that she was in fact defending me, completely to my surprise, but the bigger part saw a threat to Jasper. Rational thought was long gone as I ran to my mate taking my stance a little to his right behind him and growled. He raised his hand in a waiting motion and I swallowed the venom rising in my throat. I made no move to obey as I stepped forward towards Rosalie, who was still extremely angry. Her eyes were pitch black and I don't think I had ever seen her so out of it. "Rosalie. I won't stand for your blaming of Jasper. He has done nothing that I didn't want either. I can understand you need to blame someone, but it's not him, and you WILL not EVER compare him to the vile man you just did. Jasper has more control than you give him credit for, and you should acknowledge that, or if you don't want that, we do not need to force our presence on you guys. Just tell us and we'll leave. I am tired of seeing him being treated like a failure, like a liability. You haven't been through anything like e has. He has not only seen evil, he WAS evil personified. And yet he made it out f it. There is nothing more difficult than that. You cannot miss something you've never had. The life he had before was, on many levels, easier than the one he committed himself to by being with you guys. But he did. He committed himself to the right way. The least you could do is respect him for that choice. As far as being with me is concerned, there was no amount of persuasion that would have kept me with Edward anyways. When he insulted me it was just the last straw. Jasper was there when no one else was. He helped me pick up the pieces and see that there was something worth living for; that I wasn't just some sort of freak for acknowledging my desires. That I could be myself and not fear being judged or being molded into something I am not. With him is the first time that I've felt free in a long time."

I caught my breath and turned towards Rosalie once more, having addressed my rant to the whole family. "So Rosalie, I will not stand for you disrespecting Jasper or myself again by implying I can't make my own choices, am I making myself clear ?" she had not said a single word during my whole speech but I could see a flicker of fear in her eyes as she moved her head in an almost imperceptible nod. Her position had switched from one ready to attack to a defensive stance and I knew that I had gotten the message across.

I turned around and ran off into the forest, needing some calm. I had surprised myself back there. I couldn't quite put a name on it, but seeing Jasper threatened, it was just an instinctual response. I mean, with him being the god of war, the goddess of bitchy-ness wouldn't have stood a chance… I hadn't come far when I felt a strong body tackle me from behind and landed, vampire grace or not, on the floor with a heavy thud. His smell enveloped me a second later and before I could reply or defend myself his delicious body was lying heavily on mine reminding me of how much stronger he was.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you were back there?" His growl made me whimper in an attempt to release my arms that were held captive by his behind my back. "I could feel their emotions and you definitely took them by surprise. But they were also proud of you. Especially Rosalie. Her pride and guilt were the main things I picked up on. I think you'll have an interestin' chat once I am through with you". That promise was whispered incredibly close to my ear and my shivers betrayed my body's reactions to his voice, especially now that his natural southern accent washed over me. Holding my arms captive behind me, Jasper pulled me up from the floor and walked me the few hundred meters to our waterfall. As we approached the water, he simply walked us both inside the cave. The water was not very deep so we were immersed but could comfortably move at the same time. Backing me up against one of the rocks, he pushed his knee up between my legs. As I ground myself shamelessly against his rock hard thigh, I felt his hands on my bottom, pushing me closer onto him. His hardness was now pressing against my own thigh and I wriggled a bit, wanting a bit of friction for him too. He groaned and twisted us around so that he was now the one close to the edge.

He raised himself up on one of the rocks and impaled me on his hard length, ripping my underwear off me carelessly. I was glad for the skirt I had chosen to wear. His hands were on my hips for the first few thrusts, but he soon crossed his arms comfortably behind his head, looking up at me with a feral smile: "Go on kitten, you were all ferocious back there, and I love to see your claws out. Take what you want tiger, I like a girl on top". I mewled. A dirty talking Jasper was a hot Jasper. "You like me talking dirty don'tcha, sugar'?" Fuck. Me. The drawl and the words just did it for me. I was moving atop him, one of my hands fisted in my hair as the second one drifted slowly down.

I was determined to give him a show, raking my long nails over my neck and against my breasts, teasing my nipple with just the barest of flicks. My eyes were heavy-lidded, but that was nothing compared to Jasper below me. His obsidian orbs were fuelling my lust as they raked hungrily over my body. Emboldened, my hand slid even lower toward the junction of my thighs and I concentrated on worrying my clit with my nail. The pleasure/pain combination brought on by such a direct stimulation was intense and it wasn't long until I convulsed in uncontrollable spasms. Jasper, who had followed my whole performance greedily was seconds away from his own climax and took the opportunity of my diverted attention to pull me close to him as I was coming. He swiftly pulled out of me and got up and behind me on his knees and rammed himself deep inside me immediately again. Pumping into me furiously, he reached his release a few thrusts later, groaning, his nails digging deep into my hips, prolonging my own bliss.

We spaced out a little after that and just lay on the rock, our feet dangling off the ledge, while I was mulling over what had happened back at the house. I truly didn't think I had it in me to stand up to Rose like that. I had a feeling that our relationship would be on a much more equal footing now that she had apparently realized I won't be taking shit from her anymore.

"What's got you thinking, sugar?" Jasper's drawl pulled me back to reality and I shared my musings with him "I think you're right though. You have finally cracked Rose. I don't think she'll give you a hard time anymore" He rose to his feet and held out his hand. Constantly touching, we made our way back to the home, where I dreaded facing my "sister" and "mother".

To my surprise, Rosalie was waiting on the bench outside for us. To give us a semblance of privacy, jasper walked into the house and I heard him settle down on the bed, probably with a book in his hand. I was fidgeting and not sure how to start.

"I'm sorry"

"Bella I'm…" I giggled as we both started at the same time. I kept silent as Rosalie went on. "I didn't mean to imply anything before, Bella. I am sorry for what I said and just want you to know that I didn't mean it. I know my brother, I am probably the one who knows him best, save for Alice, and I can say with absolute certainty that there isn't anyone more honorable than him. Before, when he told me about the two of you… I just snapped. And I truly am sorry Bella." She looked at me and I could feel her sincerity in her gaze. I nodded

Taking a step towards me, Rosalie surprised me by engulfing me in a tight hug. I was bewildered and not exactly sure how to react, so I just stood there. "I apologize for everything, Bella, the way I treated you before and today. I do, however, think that you're much better suited for Jasper and am glad that you guys found a way for each other. I can already see the changes in you, and the new Bella definitely rocks!" She withdrew with a large smile on her face and I felt relieved. "Seeing as Alice is gone, we'll get around to go shopping together" I winced at the thought of "Bella Barbie" but my sister's laugh pulled me out of it. "Don't worry Bella, I'm no Alice, we'll just have a good time together."

I was surprised at how easy it was just being myself with Rose. True to her word, she never forced me into anything I wasn't comfortable with, and while shopping was not my favourite pastime, it was something I fairly enjoyed, especially considering the reactions it got out of Jasper. The way he eye-fucked me whenever I modeled one of my recent acquisitions were a great motivational factor, and so Rose and I had a lot of bonding time, away from the guys. That's when I got to know the real Rose, the one that was hidden beneath the cold and bitchy demeanor. I came to know the young and insecure girl behind the glamorous bitch, the one who was scared and often felt inadequate. I had never before thought about her in this way, and it became clear to see why she was so close with Jasper. He, along with Emmet, was probably the only one with whom she let her guard down. I felt privileged to now be a part of her close friends too. Suddenly, Emmett's exuberant, joyful behavior made more sense. He's got to be an emotionally very strong person and love Rose unconditionally for him to help her in her own struggle. It was during one of these moments that my perception of rose and Emmett radically changed. They truly became family to me and I resented Edward, and to some extent Alice, for keeping this, them, from me.

I could see that Jasper was very happy with my newfound friendship and we often went out together, just the four of us, giving Esme and Carlisle some well deserved privacy back at home.

I didn't lose any sleep, pun intended, over Edward's absence and it was in the Major's arms that I spent my nights, sometimes calm ones reading a book or just reminiscing on the day, but mostly very intense ones that had me screaming for mercy before the break of dawn.

**Show me the love :) Please press the green button at the bottom and let me know your thoughts. I might send you the Major ;)**


	10. The calm before the storm

**A/N: You reviewing pervs. There I go sending you a perfect gentlemanly Jasper and all you can think of is a dirty-talking one *shakes head* Ok girls, you won… (gredelina1, I hope that will compensate for the gentleman I innocently sent over before) the ones who will review this chapter (on the blue button, and not a green one ;) ) will get a dirty-talking Major sent to their doorstep… or maybe somewhere else *wink* So enjoy the chapter and review to get a memorable visit ;)**

**Thanks to ReannaCullen for helping me out on this one, you rock gal'. Also, I'll pass on your thanks to a very special person in my life, who literally dragged me out of bed at 5 AM in the morning and had me post this for you pervs. Love ya, sweetheart.  
**

Chapter 10: The calm before the storm

Jasper POV

It had been a little more than two months since Edward left, and we had settled into a comfortable routine with the family. Today, Rose, Emmett, Bella and I decided to go out into town and mingle a little. My little minx had come to enjoy those outings with her new best friend, and it made me very happy to see that she was finally standing up for herself in front of the others. The fact that she nevertheless deferred to me was something that stroked my ego. I smiled at that, at least I was man enough to admit it to myself.

At twilight, the four of us piled into my black Panamera and drove off towards a club in Port Angeles. I was looking forward to some quality time and hoped I'd get Bella to dance with me. In that aspect she was still a little shy, but today would be different. I had set my mind to that and there would be no way in hell she'd weasel out of it this time too. Should the necessity arise, I was definitely not below using me powers to get her to cooperate.

We stepped into the club as the music was already pounding. It was not something that I would usually listen to, but it suited my plans for today perfectly. Sweat slicked bodies were rubbing into each other already, not caring for any bystanders. That's the way I wanted her tonight, her hands on me, our bodies connected at all times, slow sensuality.

Rose was in on my little plan and agreed to go and check out some of the back-end rooms with Emmett, not totally altruistically, of course. They disappeared almost immediately after we found ourselves a suitable booth in a somewhat secluded corner of the club.

Pulling my girl to my side, I leaned down.

Bella POV

"I want you to touch me at all times tonight, unless I tell you otherwise. Remove your hands from me without my approval and you'll be punished." His deep voice went straight to my crotch and I nodded and scrambled closer to him to obey his order as he pulled us through the oblivious crowd onto the dance floor.

We were face to face amidst the mass of sweat slicked bodies when he pulled me close to him. Our bodies were touching everywhere, my chest pressed into his, his legs almost encasing me, making anything else than swaying to the beat absolutely impossible. I was nearly suffocating with his presence and I loved every second of it. Dancing with the Major was every bit as sexy as doing anything else with him. And considering the actual *way* we were dancing it probably could be qualified as making out with clothes on. I felt the telltale tremors in my lower belly and knew Jasper could feel my excitement rising.

His hands slid down to my ass and into the deep red pants I was wearing. I was glad I had chosen to wear those pants, they were my favorite. Plus, the little oversize of them was very useful, as his hands encountered no resistance as they slid over my lower back and onto my bare ass. I had foregone underwear today and the pinch to my ass informed me the Major had just noticed, and approved of my choice of clothing for the evening. I was still a little uneasy at the dancing part and didn't quite know where to put my arms, so I rested them awkwardly on Jasper's arms.

Feeling my queasiness, I was spun around and my back and ass were now snuggly pressed against my man, as his hands drifted to my hips, where he firmly pulled me back towards him, his palms resting protectively on my hipbones. I leaned my head back onto his chest and inhaled the aroma that was pure sex to me, slowly getting into the beat of the music as I swayed my ass back and forth against his crotch, pleased to feel him harden at my movements.

My hands were on top of his, encouraging them to drop lower, anything for a little more friction. "You naughty girl, I told you that you were going to enjoy this, baby. I love to see you needy like that. And I love it even more because I know you'll be even more needy than you are now by the end of the evening. Trust me." I moaned at the light bite to my neck. I didn't doubt him for a second.

Jasper withdrew his hands from my hips and, lacing my fingers with his, guided my palms to settle on his ass, firmly. *Omg, I am so going to faint* If I had the decency to care, my moans would probably have embarrassed me, but I was long past that point and just enjoyed the sensations. Dancing really was a great pastime.

No es amor

Lo que tu sientes

Se llama obsesión

A shudder ran through me at Jasper's melodious voice singing along. The song was extremely sensual and I took full advantage of that. One of my hands had now moved up and fisted the hair at the back of his neck as I looked up at him under my lashes. Despite the relatively dim light, our vampire eyes could see as clear as day. His heavy swallow as I rubbed my clothed backside against his crotch didn't escape my notice; neither did the slight jerk of his hips. I grinned evilly. He was the one who had told me to touch him at all times. I let the hand that was previously on his backside slide to the front, my sharp nails breaking his jeans minimally on their way, so that a sliver of his delicious ass was now exposed, heightening his sensations.

I made sure my body covered his crotch and my hand as I ran my hand along the bulge straining against his jeans. I was thankful for the loud music that covered his throaty groan and continued palming him, squeezing every now and then. The low growl in his chest reverberated through my own body as we were literally glued together and I felt my own wetness tormenting me. I was aroused to a point where it became painful. The nails of my other hand scraped against his scalp so hard they would have drawn blood on anyone else.

Suddenly, both my hands were caught and Jasper brought them in front his me, holding my prisoner. "I don't think so, babygirl." He tsked nonchalantly. "You've done enough for now. How about you go and cool yourself down a little in the ladies room. Permission to leave my embrace" a slap to my bottom followed his command and I started to make my way through the crowd in search of cold water and relief. "And no touching yourself, at any point, kitten" his voice was too low for any human to hear, but I unfortunately heard him as if he was standing right next to me, crystal clear even through the music. I pouted as I slammed the door to the ladies room a little harder than strictly necessary to tune out his evil chuckles.

Jasper POV

*I have created a monster* I chuckled as I heard the door slam and made my way back to my seat, trying to hide my very obvious hard-on. There wasn't really a need to be discreet as everyone was way too involved in their own personal bubble.

I sat down and dropped my head into my palm and was thankful that I had learned to control myself very well in the past years. Going hunting before our outing certainly helped too. I waited, and while my eyes searched for my girl or my sister, I snuck my hand to my crotch, intent on at least alleviating the pressure a little before taking my girl back home when I felt a hand creep up on me from beneath the table. I jumped a little in surprise but relaxed when I saw Bella looking up at me through her lashes. She made it back very fast, or had I been sitting here for so long already? She was so endearingly innocent and yet in such a naughty position I couldn't help but groan. "What on earth are you doing babygirl?" my voice sounded strained as I willed myself not to thrust up into her delicate hands desperate for more friction

"I'm back to touching you, Major." Her black lashes framed her darkened eyes and I wanted nothing more than to lose myself in their obsidian depths. She was still very much on edge from our dancing. "I wanted to enjoy the dessert you promised me while hunting" with that, she pulled me closer to the edge of the seat; my lower body was now well hidden from view, in addition to the darkness. "and I'm very much feeling like a Jasper-flavored popsicle at the moment" no sooner had her whispered words drifted up to me that I felt cold air around my cock, right before it was engulfed in her hot, wet mouth. My hands grabbed the bench I was sitting on and I am sure I heard the wood splinter as I arched my head and back, desperate for more. Her mouth was back to teasing me, her tongue barely brushing my needy length; none of the friction was enough to sate my appetite.

"Isabella, take me all the way down your throat…. I can't…. wait... wanna... *groan* fuck your….. mouth sugar". The teasing was over as I felt my entire length slide smoothly in her mouth, but, dear ord, I thought I was going to die when she started humming around me. I bucked up into her mouth a few more times and completely lost it as she purposefully swallowed, constricting her already tight mouth even more around my cock. I came hard, and nearly arched off the bench when I felt lithe hands press me firmly back down. My lovely girl licked me clean, but instead of getting back up she stayed at my feet, kneeling underneath the table, wrapping herself around my leg and looking down demurely. The only thing betraying her was the slight smile on her face and smug feelings she was radiating. It was time for payback.

Looking at her from my higher position gave me a delicious peak down her ample cleavage that was enhanced by the white corset she had donned tonight. Her demure attitude gave me just the idea: "Isabella" I called her attention to me and was rewarded with her beautiful golden eyes looking up at me. "I want you to go to that barstool over there, sit down and pretend to be interested in the menu. Do not speak to anyone or make any noise otherwise. AmIi making myself clear ?" she nodded and rose gracefully from the floor, sashaying over to the bar sensuously, giving me quite the show. We were seated quite far from the bar, but my vampire sight could esily keep track of her, and while the bartender of the other customers couldnt see me, I knew that Bella saw me crystal clear in the dark dephts of the club I was planning on taking full advantage of that fact as I turned towards her. She had found the stool and was perched atop it now, crossing her shapely legs delicately. She held up the menu pretending to be interested when, suddenly, she was jolted nearly off the chair. I smirked. She had teased me a great many times about the "supposedly" power of mine and whether it would work to bring her to orgasm alone. Well, today I planned on proving her just *how* good I was.

Her glare was almost funny as she tried to look upset at me while pleasure was coursing through her body. She tried her hardest to stifle the sounds coming out of her mouth and barely managed. I noticed some of the peole were starting to look funnily at her, and that just wouldn't do. I gave her a moment of reprieve as I looked at her and shook my head minutely. Under my breath for only her to hear I reprimanded her. As her head flicked up to me, I started running my hands through my hair, it ws hot in that club after all. Slumping down a little more, I let my legs fall a little more open and watched as her tongue darted out to moisten her lower lip. her lust that was already swirling thick around me and had me hard, increased even more at the sight of me, and doubled with my power, I sent her another surge strong enough to bring her damn near to her knees. She growled low in her throat, that little growl that she knew always gets to me . But I wasn't caring. She had brought this upon herself by doubting my power, she'd have to feel the consequences. "Don't you dare coming" she bit down on the inside of her cheek and I could see she a truly on the vege of coming. Withdrawing the sensation, I sent her a wave of lethargy, strong enough to take her mind off coming for an instant, enough to have her focus on me once more. On me and my hand, which was currently under my shirt, hovering arond my nipple. I slightly raked my nails over my torso and growled low in my throat. I was driving her crazy. She was rocking on her chair now, desperate for anything, for more. Frustrated that she couldn't have it. My other hand trailed down to my jeans as I dragged it slowly over my crotch, giving her as much of a show as I reasonably could here. It was wearing on me too. Smiling to myself, I stopped a second to collect myself and went to stand up, striding out of the place purposefully. "Follow me in 2 minutes baby. We'll ride in the back now" I left without looknig back. Bella joined me outside a few minutes later and we jumped into the car, where Rose and Emmett were already waiting. They knew what was going on, no doubt, but wisely decided to keep their thoughts and comments to themselves. I wasnt finished testing my lovely angel, and this car ride would be the perfect place to find out just how quiet she could be.

"Are you ok sweetheart, you look a little flushed " I grinned at the face she made at me. She was scowling like a petulant child. "Now now, what is that Isabella". her eyes widened a fraction and her eyes lowered replaced the cocky attitude she had seconds earlier. "That's my girl" I patted her on the head, letting my hand train lower, over her neck, over the mark I had left on her, lower still over the side of her breaksts a lightly scratching her nipple on the way, lower still to the tattoo that was now encased by her pants. I lifted her on my lap and took advantage of her movement to slide my hand into her pants and push my fingers into her soaking wet lips bfore she sat down. She moaned before rememering where she was and stifling her noises. That's it babygirl I cooed. Don't make any noises. You wouldn't want Emmett in on our game now, would you?" Of course, I knew both of them could smell what was happening in the back of the car anyways, but decided to go along with it for just the fun. I moved two of my fingers inside her, not too deep just far enough to tease her and keep her wanting more, always on the edge. She tried to buck against me , to increase the friction, but I shushed her, and she wasn't going to win in when it came down to brute strenght anyways. I was still the male, stronger than her. The ride was quite quick and before we knew it we were back home. Rose and Emmett took out of the car like bats out of hell, probably wanting to give us our privacy as much as needing privacy themselves. I just might have slipped a little on my control there.

Bella POV

I thought i was going to die, I was positive. there couldnt be anything worse, and at the same time as good, as this. He was holding out on me, keeping me on the edge the whole evening. I definitely started to regret my teasing on the dancefloor. If I hadnt done that, maybe.. but then again, no. He probably would have enjoyed tormenting me anywways. As I heard the doors of the car slam in front I knew we were finally alone. Thank god for small favours. the ride seemed soo long.

Jasper removed his finges from inside me and ripped my pants off me in one smooth motion "Hey, those were my.." I was about to protest as I was cut off by his mouth on mine, every bit as urgent as I was feeling. He must have lived my state by proxy... I smirked. empathy can be a bitch sometimes ... He wasted no time pulling me up on my hands and knees, as best as he could, manoevering in the restricted space of the car. He didnt even remove his pants in his hurry to take me. I moaned in delight as I was finally impaled on his lenght, the evening's discomfort bordering on pain finally forgotten. He was rough, his hands digging in to my hips, setting a punishing pace. I meant to keep quiet, but as he jerked my head back, getting close I screamed. "That's it Isabella, scream. Scream for me. I want everyone to hear who's giving you pleasure, who is fucking you right now. Who's driven you crazy the whole evening, who's responsible for the needy bitch you are right now". I mewled, I had never been so turned on in my life. It's true what they say about patience. "Who's fucking you right now, Isabella" it took me afew seconds before I registered I was required to answer. "You.. Major... the Major is fucking me" "Damn right I am. You're so tight my lovely one, I'm very happy with you. Tell me, are you enjoying being fucked like a bitch?" I mewled, being unable to make any coherent sound. But that didnt satisfy the Major. A sharp pain in my neck reminded me I still owed him an answer. "Ye... yeah Major", and as the pain of the bite registered, I couldn't help but tumble over the edge, keening with the tremors that were rocking my body. I felt him release into me just before I collapsed onto the seats of the car, unable to hold myself up anymore.

It took me a few minutes to get my breath back, and considering i didnt need to breather, that definitely meant something..Encased in my majors arms, I sighed contentedly. I'll never doubt him or his abilities again.


End file.
